


Among the Stars

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Bondage, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Space Pirate AU, Tentacles, Weird Sex, enema, loki is an asshole but still lovable, tony is a loveable asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: Starting after the events of Thor I, Loki falls from the bridge. Tumbling through the emptiness of space, he is picked up by a group of scavengers and finds an unlikely friend in first mate Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessstairway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=endlessstairway).



Through the abyss of starlight and eternity he fell. Away from the golden spires that had been his home for so long, Away from the falsehood and the lies. Away from the warmth that had once been a family. He mourned it. How could he not? For all it's sufferings and trappings, it had been a family. For all his anger and pain, they had been his family. And now? 

~What have I done?~ Loki wondered as the last prismatic light of the rainbow bridge faded from his view and only the coldness of the infinite cosmos existed. He did not feel it, though he was in some manner aware that he would soon. Even jotun flesh was nothing compared to this kind of chill. Loki wrapped his arms about himself, wondering if it might be better to succumb and let himself pass into nothing. For all the world and all the things he had seen before, he could not imagine something so wretched as choosing between a slow freezing death or running out of oxygen first. 

And yet a part of him longed for the slow suffering. He felt like such a miserable thing, a wasted chance, a lost opportunity. And his sorrow wanted pain. It longed for it. 

Loki closed his eyes, his chest feeling the strange tightening as he began to loose breath. AH. So that would be it. This would be unpleasant.

He remembered, flitting through his mind, Frigga's voice, singing gently to him as a small child in his night shirt as he watched the thunder outside and shivered. 

Little soldier boy  
Swinging with his sword  
Dreams some day of serving  
A noble greater lord.

Loki muttered the words, thinking of her billowing skirts and how she would wrap his body in them when the rain poured down. 

Little soldier boy  
Brave and bold and true  
Holds the hope of nations  
In his little trews.

He'd hated that song. It was more Thor's tune then his. But his brother had long since grown too old for his mother to sing him lullabies. So Frigga sang them to Loki. And he loved her too much to ever let he know he only humored her. 

He'd give anything to hear those songs again now. 

“Little solider boy. Swinging with his sword.” Loki could feel breath being stolen from his lungs and the chill starting at his finger tips and toes. “D-dreams...dream...hack!” He coughed, shuddering, drawing his leathers close. Light passed over him once, then again. He blinked back as ice crystals began to form over his eyebrows, his throat burning. The light was so warm. If there was one place he had never expected to see the doors of, it was Valhalla.

The creaking and grinding of metal brought confusion, and the void around him became a dense thing tugging at his crouched body. Loki did not struggle against it. If this was death, it did not feel so bad. A mechanical whirring caught his attention, stirring him from his soporific state of being if only for a brief moment. 

The sound intensified and suddenly, he was dropped like a boulder onto the craggy metal grate beneath him. The doors closed slowly, the moment they sealed up an engine turned on and Loki's eyes opened wide, breath surging into his body as the oxygen rush hit him. His head spun and he fell onto his back, unable to hold his body up. Someone was talking over an intercom. 

~Alright people we've got live cargo! Decontamination crew, get moving and get him to containment.~

Loki was too wrapped up in confusion as booted feet surrounded him. He looked up, trying to make the out past the glaring high beams and masks they wore. He raised a hand only to have an electrical charged double bladed pole arm pointed in his face. 

“Take it easy. No sudden movements!” One of the masked men demanded. 

The sudden change in temperature brought life to him slowly, his fingertips feel painfully sharp and tingling. “W-where have I come to?” he gasped, air pulling into his lungs and his chest expanding with new awareness of just hos strenuous such an action could be. His muscles hurt. Loki tried to shift onto his feet and stumbled, clattering to the rusted floor. He gurgled up and tried to sit up, managing to shield his eyes from the glaring lights shining at his face.

“Keep quiet! Strip him down.”

“I...u-unhand me! Do not dare...!” Loki was man handled up, his limbs too worn to offer anything close to a fight. He took a valiant swing before being wrangled up, hands behind his back as the one wielding the polearm took a look at his clothing. 

“Aesir. Whats an Aesir doing this far from the Nine Realms?”

Loki had been about to deliver a scathing retort, but bit his lip. How long had he fallen for? It had seemed like such a short time. Were they even within Yggdrasil's reach anymore? He tried to call upon his magic and it did not respond. He could feel it, sluggish within his soul...

A red klaxon went off, the noise echoing in the chamber.

“Whoa! Magic user! Rhodney get the collar!”

Loki yelped as he was shoved unceremoniously to the ground, a pole arm pushing up against his back. “You...insignificant...”

“Feisty one. Obi's gonna love this!” The first voice, clearly amused, chuckled as the second came over with a large metal collar inscribed with crudely scratched runes. 

“Obi isn't gonna give a damn if we don't make sure he's decontaminated.” The second voice was more stoic behind it's mask. Loki could see their eyes and a bit of their faces when the glare was off the visor. Both human...perhaps. “Come on. Don't make this worse than it has to be.”

Loki felt the sharp end of the weapon give him a demanding poke. “You...stop this!” he snarled, smacking the weapon away. “I am no dog to be collared!” 

“Settle. Dammit it Tony settle this jackass down!” 

The one clearly dubbed Tony put down the polearm. Loki moved. His strength was not good at the moment, but he would not be known as the one who went down without a moment resistance! He grabbed the handle and jerked it around, brandishing it weakly against the two. “I am a prince of the Aesir you feckless vandals! I will not permit myself to be...”

Something cracked him in the back of the head and his world faded to black. 

When he awoke, he knew the feeling of a collar about his neck and reached for it only to find his arms had been similarly bound. Loki jerked from side to side, trying to get himself loose. It was a useless endeavor. He looked from side to side, a gunmetal black barn was spread firmly from his neck to his wrists on either side, holding them apart. 

The cell was clean. There was a pallet on the floor but he couldn't manage to lie down on it. Loki leaned back against the wall and tried to shift his position back and forth. No matter what he did, nothing felt comfortable. The aching stiffness of his muscles was bad enough, the exhaustion of oxygen deprivation and freezing cold of space had pushed him to his brink. And now...humiliation! 

Loki took a few long, calming breaths and listened to the sounds of the world around him. He'd seen junkers like this before. Never in Asgard of course. Odin never took kindly to outsiders unless they were officially part of the Nine Realms. But on occasional misadventures in his youth, he'd run across the more lowly sort. Spacecraft like this meant one of two things. Scrappers or slavers. Given that they had equipment like the one preventing him from lowering his arms and cages lined up against the wall, it was a pretty good bet that this was the latter. 

Still, that left him with options. The lingering acceptance to the black end of space was gone. He had ground under him and life in him. And right now his only purpose was to escape. Loki's senses were alive with consideration. He could not return to Asgard. Even if he wanted to, which at the moment he was not sure he did, there would be repercussions to his actions. At the very least, time and distance would work in his favor if he ever chose to return. He could create a defensible position and get away with the least punishment. A trick he'd managed more than once. 

Escape was an option. But a poor one. He was...well he didn't know where he was at the moment but it was a safe better from earlier that they were far from anywhere he'd know. He had no finances. Only the clothing on his back and his wits. He'd been in such a place before. But he didn't look forward to trying to make ends meet in a largely unfriendly cosmos. 

Best option, if a distasteful one, was to sit and wait. If he was lucky, then they would fed him and at least keep him clean for market. He could pry about, wait for opportunity to strike while sheltered and safe. Any woe to any fool who thought they could enslave Loki of Asgard!

He observed quietly through out the night as others were brought in. One one or two appeared humanoid like himself. Most seemed to be beast like and far from sentient. That was interesting. Perhaps they were slavers but something more opportunistic. The exotic pet trade was always alive and well in any galaxy. The handlers seemed to prove themselves formidable even when dealing with the wild, untamed creatures as they tried to get them into a secure cage. Once someone came by the check on him, giving Loki a cursory glance, making sure he was still well bound (from the other side of the bars) and then checked him off a list. 

~Wonderful. I take a slip off a bridge and I've been demoted to cargo.~ Loki tried to find a fairly comfortable position. They didn't seem to want to harm him directly. He suspected if he just stayed within the cage and remained relatively docile they wouldn't invade his personal space again until they wanted something. 

Loki slept off and on. It was difficult to keep time without any kind of rotation so he was left to guess. He remembered them saying something about contamination. It might be that they were holding him in quarantine to ensure he hadn't picked up anything that might be a danger to the crew or cargo. If that was so, he could only hope that he would eventually be checked on and possibly fed. 

He faded off for a while, managing to get a few extra hours in before a buzzer went off, shocking him awake. He looked up through bleary eyes at the man standing above him in a pair of bulky trousers with dozens of pockets. The man held a clipboard, checked him off, then hung it on the wall. 

“Well hey there sunshine!” he ran his hand through his scruffy beard. “I trust the accommodations were found to be to your liking.”

Loki grunted in response. “The bed was stiff.”

“Sorry there buddy. But if you had just behaved yourself we could have done this at least a little more courtesy.” The man knelt down, his handsome, somewhat rugged face stared down at him through kind, but somewhat wicked brown eyes. “Now are you gonna be a good lil piece of space flotsam and behave or does this have to get nastier?”

Loki sneered, but nodded slightly, not in the position to do anything. “You'll have to be a bit forgiving. Your welcoming committee leaves much to be desired.” 

“Yeah sorry about that. Standard procedure for anything we find floating. You won't believe the crap we find out here.” He looked over at the spreader bar and pursed his lips. “Now we need to get you washed up and decontaminated. And I'd like to say I can trust you to behave, but somehow I get the feeling that would be a stupid idea.”

“Undoubtedly. However I am also somewhat in pain.” Loki shifted, showing off the cuffs. “It might be a bit easier for e to cooperate if I could.”

“Sorry but no. You show me you can be good during this and I might see my way to letting you out of those things.” He opened the door, but not before taking out a long stick and clicking it on, showing Loki it had a charge as it snapped with electricity. “You don't make me use this and I won't.” He reached out, helping Loki stumble to his feet as he led him past the cages of snarling beast and ill looking persons.

“I suppose they were not exactly cooperative.” Loki muttered, noting the burn marks on the two human-esque persons. 

“Not in the least. But to be fair, they are also criminals with substantial bounties on their head. So neither I not the captain care too damn much about what happens to them so long as they get to the next port alive.” He led Loki to an elevator and pressed a couple of symbols in an alien language, taking them down two flights. They were in a tiled room, obviously in desperate need of a re-chaulking and deep scrub. It looked to be a showering room, although it was nowhere near as nice as the bathing rooms he was accustomed to.

Besides, Loki did not much like the look of all these...tubes.

The man took one of the hoses. “It's time for decontamination. Which means you need cleaned up from the outside...” He held the hose and turned on the water. “...in.” He shrugged and began turning the nozzle to get the pressure right. 

“From...wait! You can't be guurkkkckgle!”

The man chuckled, spraying him down with cold water. “Relax. This is best for you. This is deep space, sector 12.-X. We get all kinda of nasty space vermin from time to time. Wouldn't want you to loose those pretty black curls to star lice or worse, end up with a Garinthian tape wyrm.” He attached a bottle to the hose and the water changed to a bright, fluorescent orange. 

Loki gagged and quickly closed his mouth. The strong chemical smell of this stuff was horrid enough to make one vomit. But even past that, it clung to his skin and made him itch so bad he thought his skin might crawl off!”Stop this! I...Stop!”

“Come on man this is the easy part.” He turned up the pressure and began to point the water down the exposed chest. “It's just your basic scrub compound. Won't do nothing but kill any nasties on your hair and skin. Okay so it tingles a little bit but you get used to it. Hell I was my hands with this stuff.”

Loki yelped, trying to avoid the blast as it traveled down his body and splashed with force against his thighs. “AH! H-hnnah!” The man was not lying! It felt like his skin was crawling all over like someone was running their nails down it again and again. “Gently damn you!”

“This is gentle.” 

“NOT THERE!” Loki crossed his legs, guarding his exposed cock. 

The man approached, tapping the gods knees firmly. “Come on. Everything needs a shot of this stuff. I'll turn the pressure down if you'll behave.”

Loki stared up, carefully opening his legs. True to his word, the pressure was turned down to a light shot. “AHHA!”

“Just think of how much you'll like not having lice down there. Turn over please.” His handler said in a sing song voice. 

“I will not! This is humiliating!” Loki insisted, giving an effort to struggling again as he tried to turn his head. It was an absolutely undignified position! Arms stretched out so that he had to turn his entire upper body to see what was happening. Being sprayed down with a hose like a street urchin as he knelt there. He'd never suffered such a moment of vulnerability.

“If you say so. Frankly I can't see too much for you to be humiliated over.” The handler shrugged and grabbing him by the collar's ring, pulling him forward. “I don't see what you've got to be embarrassed about.”

Loki pulled back, but another hard shot from the hose made him cringe. The water pressure was just enough to hurt if it got held somewhere for too long. And the man was not shy about aiming it right for his cock. “Stop it!” he sputtered as he was pushed to the wall, the ring hooked on a clasp there to keep him facing the bar. This must be standard for anyone they took. 

The man's calloused fingers ran down over his back, pushing Loki into position. The bar was down low so he had to squat for any level of comfort. But his captor wanted him with his ass high, leaving Loki folded almost in two. “Now this is gonna be the real uncomfortable part so you just relax and we'll get it over with easy.”

Loki jostled his bonds, trying to turn around to see what was happening. He couldn't of course, but then he already felt he had a horrible idea of what was about to occur! Loki squeaked when cold, slippery lubrication was pushed to his ass by a questing finger. “OH! Oh n-no! No!” he shook his head but the finger slide through the tight ring of muscle. “Ah! Hnnngh!” he closed his eyes, the press at a weird place between awkward and exciting. “You would dare too...!”

“Okay that posturing is gonna get real old real quick.” The hanlder sighed and pushed in deeper, drawing the finger in and out with gusto. He pushed a second finger in, noticing how Loki's voice had become a tiny panting against the wall. “Oh. You like that huh?”

“AHHCK! NO!” Loki whined but he lying in part. He'd always enjoyed little games with willing players. Of course he was usually the one in control of it. “I...it aches!” he insisted as the fingers crooked inside, rubbing the soft lining of his hole.

“I'll bet it does.” He put a hand under Loki's hips, rubbing his belly and holding him to the spot. “But we can have fun later. This is business.” He pulled his fingers loose of the puckered hole and pushed the warm metal tube of the hole inside the lip. Ignoring Loki's haughty noise of fury, he replaced the orange bottle with a blue one, screwing it on tightly. “Easy now. Easy. Just gonna get you nice and cleaned.”

Loki's fists clenched and his expression went to panic. “What? No! Nono! Please! Y-you really don't have to do this! Nnnnuuugh!” He chewed his lower lip, feeling the first jet of warm water touch his insides and push it's way deeper. “Ohhhhch! I...Oh! Oh stop! W-wait!”

“Afraid thats not really an option.” A hand hushed him, petting his back with long strokes. “It's okay. I know it sucks.” His hands checked the nozzle, keeping it pressed so Loki could not dislodge it by pushing. “Take it. There's a good lil Aesir. Just a nice warm belly full and you'll be fine.”

“OHHHHU!” Loki crooned as the pressure turned up. He tried clenching down, but it did him no good. The water was determined to have it's way. He shook his head, but it pushed deeper and he felt a queer weight now settling down in his lower abdomen. “Haa! H-huhhuhhaaaaaa!” His eyes rolled back and his grit his teeth, his stomach stretching awkwardly. As the water gurgled down into his tummy, his mouth made a little ~O~ against the weird ache. 

“Thats it. It's okay. I know it aches.” The hand reached under and patted the belly with a tenderly. “I know. It won't be long. Just gotta get you clean.” 

“Naaaah! Na-nahhaaaaaaha!” Loki whined responsively. His eyes crossed, his gut starting to cramp badly and his handler only turned up the pressure. “P-please! Please don't do that! I...it's too much!”

“Nah. You only need to take a quart. You've got oh...” A pause as he looked back, checking the gauge. “Two cups right now.” he moved his hands along the belly, trying to soothe the filling ache. “There we go. Nice slow filling. Promise this is for the best.”

Loki mewled, limbs shaking, the pressure building. It wasn't fair! Damn it all it just wasn't fair! All he'd endured, all he'd suffered and now this humiliation? Not but a few hours ago he'd been so sure of death's cold embrace and now his body was warm and gurgling. “Please.” he whimpered meekly. There was no possible way to posture in this deplorable position! 

“Hey come on now it's not torture.” The man promised him with notes of sympathy in his voice. “It's gotta be done. Trust me on this. ” The god sniveled and pushed his head to the wall, letting the water pump steadily into his, interrupting now only with low moans. “I've seen Garinthos tape wyrms get as thick as a man's arm.”

“Please stop talking about it.” Loki pleaded, his stomach now rounded out with a firm little bulge. The last of the contents moved in and he watched as the water was slowly turned off, leaving him with a little bulge under his body full of the solution. 

His handler gently began to extract the nozzle and Loki twisted side to side. He'd been through the absolute worst on this but he'd be damned if he would expel in front of this lewd man!

“I know. I know. Better than floating out in the nothingness though right?” The man patted his head, double checking the nozzle was placed back and undoing the ring holding Loki to the wall before he nodded with satisfaction. He pointed to one of the stalls down the line. “Restrooms there if you need to....”

Loki tried not to look so pathetic, but there was hardly a point in trying. “Please...please just...just take this off.” he begged, gesturing to the spreader bar. 

“Don't go flashing those pretty green eyes at me cutie.” The handler said, not without sympathy. “Are you gonna behave yourself if I let you loose?”

His stomach gurgled and Loki clenched, holding his legs close. “Yes! Yes I shall! I vow it!” 

“Okay then.” A key was lifted and touched it to the locks. The spreader bar came undone, but the collar remained, holding the gods magic at bay as he walked gingerly towards the place of his relief. 

Loki supposed he should be grateful to be given a moments privacy as he closed the stall door to release his fluids. He heard nothing from the man until he'd been given a moment and when he came back out, a shower stall had been turned on with warm water and a bottle of soap next to the wall.

“Thought you might want to take a second and just clean yourself up now that all the decontaminates been on you. If you don't wash it off soon it'll itch like your skin is on fire.”

Loki stepped under the water and groaned. Yes indeed. The orange slush that he'd been coated with did make his skin crawl. He was more than happy to scrub it all off. Not to mention he needed to feel clean right now in the worst way.

“Names Tony, by the by.” The man waited, letting his guest scrub till he felt satisfied. “When you're finished Captain Stane will wanna have a word with you.”

Loki craned his neck around slowly. “I am not to be returned to my prison cell?” 

“Now why would we wanna go do that? The quarantine is just standard. We gotta make sure you aren't carrying anything nasty. You know I once saw this guys chest burst open with some mutated virus? Put me right off my meal.” Tony gestured to a bench with clothing on it, the same pair of workmans trews, boots and a shirt he was wearing. “When you get done get dressed.”

“Am I to be allowed no rest?” Loki growled, reaching for a towel. “I am at the very end of my wits.”

“Hold out a little longer there tough guy.” Tony grinned, watching him get dressed with obvious amusement. Loki was not in the least impressed by the quality of clothing he'd been presented with and it showed. “Better than floating in the nothingness of space right?”

Loki began to shuffle into the clothing, groaning as he had to bend over and pull the pants up. Better than floating in nothingness? Perhaps. But only just.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was not terribly familiar with space ships outside of the little gliders used on Asgard, but he could tell that this one had clearly seen better days. As Tony led him through the ship, much of the crew was immersed in repair work. Nothing seemed to match outright, and the interior was clearly maintained for functions, not aesthetics. 

Loki stayed near to his handler, not for fear but rather the awareness that he was being watched quite adamantly by other members of the crew. They were a motley bunch of pirates, staring at their new cargo like he was one of the animals they had hauled in earlier. Loki did his best to hold his head up as they went past, but it was a bit difficult to feel princely in his current state.

“Alright ALRIGHT!” Tony yelled, the gathering men jumping and dispersing rather quickly. “Buncha lookie loos. Acting like none of you have jobs on this ship!” He turned back and winked at Loki. “Don't take it the wrong way. But I don't think we've had anyone as pretty as you aboard in a long time. Some of these fellas didn't exactly get off at the last space port if ya take my meaning.”

“I'm sure I do more than I care to.” Loki said with a haughty air. His stomach twisted up a bit and a little pant escaped him. He wasn't exactly feeling his best after his embarrassment in the lower decks. More than anything he was wrung out, his mind working on any method for turning this abysmal situation to his advantage. Tony seemed somewhat friendly. At the very least not outright antagonistic towards him. It was a place to start. “And who are you? The guardsman?”

Tony gave a sharp laugh. “No. I'm the first mate of this ship. You're standing aboard the Entrepreneur, finest salvage ship this side of Xon 9.”

“A...salvage ship. You mean you collect trash?” Loki made a grimace. Wonderful. That would be his luck.

“Not precisely. More like we salvage whatever looks to be most valuable. Sometimes it might be a bit of cargo that somehow got lost when a more ruthless bunch found a merchant freight in their stars. Other times we get hired to collect an exotic bit of flora or fauna for some rich jackasses private zoo. And other times we just happen to take opportunities where we find them.” Tony climbed up a small set of stairs and led Loki over to a large door. He gave it a quick knock and the red light on the outside wall turned green. 

“And what kind of opportunities do you take, if I may ask?” Loki inquired before blinking. On the other side of the door was a different area. Pulled back from the rusted metal and hardware, he now stood in a clean, well put together captains cabin. Along one wall stood a massive hologram of star charts, the slowing blue lights flickering as a bald man smoking a large cigar stood, examining them. 

Cold eyes looked up with passing scrutiny. “The kind of opportunities one such as yourself might present.” The man chewed the end of his stogie and took out a bottle of dark brown liquid, pouring himself a glass. “Welcome aboard your majesty. Can't say as we're too accustomed to having royalty on board.”

Loki found his composure quickly, adopting the pose of haughty indifference he'd learned to assume at a young age. This could go either way for him, and much of that was dependent upon how he acted now. “Obviously not. But don't be too troubled. I'm not accustomed to being assaulted, bound, forced into a dingy little cage along side beasts and given a rather invasive examination for my troubles.”

The man's chest jumped with laughter as he eyed Tony. “Standard procedure. You ever seen how big a Garinthos tape wyrm gets?” 

“Large I'm sure.”

“Well, seems to me you're healthy enough. And now that we know who you are...”

“I'm quite flattered.” Loki interrupted, pacing forward and pretending to be more interested in his surroundings than talking to someone so beneath him. “But I'm afraid I don't know who you are.”

“Ah. Forgive me.” He extended a hand, one clearly not calloused and rough the way a crew man on a space freighters ought to be. “Captain Obadiah Stane. I own the Entrepreneur.”

“How lucky you must be.” Loki did not take the hand. “And how exactly is it that you discovered who I am?”

Obadiah returned the callow look. “Didn't take to terrible much. Took one look at the clothing you had, the affected speech, the high and mighty way you hold yourself and I decided we'd come upon something a bit more unusual than our typical cargo. While you were enjoying our top of the line cargo hold I did a bit of searching.” He clicked on the holosphere at his desk and Loki's image popped up on the wall, blocking out stars and planets. “Seems someone would really like to get you back. And is willing to pay very very handsomely in order to accomplish that.” The Captain gave his charge a long slow look. “Wonder what you could have done to get somebody in such a fuss to get you back?”

~And I can think of at least one.~ And Loki did not like that possibility very well. “I see. Would you care to elaborate on that?”

“No I do not think I would.” The captain closed the hologram and sat down, interlocking his fingers. “What I would like to do, is inform you of a few valuable rules we live by here on my ship. You see, we're about a month out from the next port. Which means you, Prince Loki are going to be our guest for a while. Now, I like to keep things pretty simple. You do what you're told, don't cause a fuss, and don't try to leave, and I'm a fair and amiable man. Three meals a day and a nice comfy bed.” He extended his hands as though this was more than generous. “However if you get it into that pretty royal head of yours that now would be a good time for you to try and skip off or cause a commotion while my crew is working, I can make sure your first introductions are nothing compared to what I can cook up for our more unruly passengers.” 

“What the Captain means to say I think...” Tony brought up shortly, stepping forward. “Is that given we are escorting a prince, we want to keep in mind his safety and general comfort as you'll be with us for a span. This is a working ship. Which means we work. And we wouldn't want you poking about and getting yourself hurt or into trouble because you don't know what you're doing.”

Loki could sense the tension in the room. The captain's eye twitched as Tony spoke, but he said nothing, just took another long drag off his cigar, billowing outa dark cherry flavored smell into the room. “Ah. Of course.” Loki smiled at Stane, more warmth in a lump of coal than his face. “Well that being the case I suppose I should keep to myself.”

“That would be best.” Stane gestured. “First Mate Stark here will be keeping an eye on you for the time being, but he won't be the only one. This is my ship and my crew. And Any funny business means I'll hear about it before you do.” He turned back on the star charts. “You're dismissed. First Mate, a word if you please.” 

Tony gave a curt little nod. “Wait outside for me. Don't try to wander off.”

Loki was in no mood to bare either presence any longer, but he also didn't know his surroundings well enough to wander off. He closed the door behind him and stood outside for a good ten minutes, not able to hear anything going on within. He crossed his arms, trying to orient his feelings and absorb his information. One, someone was looking for him, and surprisingly enough he doubted it was Odin. Loki felt quite sure that the moment he'd let go of his adoptive parents hand, he'd been left for dead. The All Father wouldn't waste time, resources and finances by putting out a bounty for him to be found, even if he did suspect him to have survived. 

His mother on the other hand.

Frigga was not merely a matron of marriage, but had a noted ability for prophecy and foresight. More than once it had been said that the Queen of Asgard knew things long before the King did. And her council was sought by anyone with wisdom. So it wouldn't surprise him in the least to find out she had a hand in this, especially so soon after his supposed death.

That gave him an unexpected pang of comfort. But Loki was not entirely sure that he was ready to confront what had happened there. Not yet. On the other hand, his choices were limited. He could try to jump ship at the next port, but once again there was the problem with lack of funds or resources. Not to mention... 

He lifted his hands, closed his eyes, and searched his undersenses for the familiar tingling warmth of his powers. He could feel it, swirling about in the tempest of his being, but it was still sluggish and unresponsive. That irked him. More than anything else, he was proud of his magic. If he did not even have that to rely on then he was truly lost. Loki had a bitter feeling that perhaps he was wrong. It was entirely possible that Odin might know he lived and had blocked his access to the aether as a means of hampering him until he could be located. 

If there was anything Loki despised, it was not knowing. He scowled irritably as a crew man approached. 

“What crawled up your ass and died?” All he got in response was a withering glare, and it didn't seem to bother him. “Is the captain done speaking with Tony?”

“How would I know?” Loki responded with dry apprehension just as the green light turned on again and Tony walked out. 

Whatever they had discussed, it hadn't been a pleasant conversation. Tony's smile was tight and his shoulders were not as straight forward. He sucked it all back into himself as he saw the fellow crewman. “He's in a mood.”

“It's about to be a worse one.” 

“Eh?”

The man gave a sidelong glance and Tony coughed. “Loki, this is our ships navigator, James Rhodes. Rhodney this is an honest to goodness prince of Asgard.” 

“Charmed I'm sure. I'll fill you in later.” He said to Tony and knocked the door. “Seriously. Meet me for drinks after you take care of fancy pants here.” 

“Not a problem.” He stepped down as Rhodney walked into the door and the clanged shut behind him. “Well fancy pants? You coming or not?”

“That would depend. If I am merely headed back down to those cells I can assure you I'm in no rush.”

Tony's quick smile returned almost effortlessly. “Nah. Captain told me to keep you watched, and I don't wanna go three decks down just to check on you five times a day. You'll bunk with me.” At Loki's turn of the nose and crossed his arms Tony raised his brow. “Oh? So suddenly the cages sound like the better alternative?”

“Ah. No. Of course not.” Loki followed him leisurely, trying not to look as exhausted as he felt. Truth be told, he'd as son crawl into a corner and fall asleep. Laying against the bars with his arms and throat in a grip had done nothing for his restfulness. A bed where he could lie down would be welcome.

Of course that was before he saw the quarters. Perhaps he should have made his displeasure less obvious, but this was far from what he was accustomed to! This room looked no bigger than his closet! There was barely enough room for him to lie on the floor much less two of them to occupy the space! There was a cot at one end, suspended from the wall with a pile of blankets on it. A table stood with a small, oval shaped object that seemed to be emitting a steady beeping sound.

“Jarvis!” Tony tapped the little shape. “Wake up. I want to introduce you to our new bunk-mate.”

Two ports opened, revealing lights as it rose into the air with a little putt-putt-putt sound. It shifted it's 'eyes' to the new person and seemed to incline it's body towards Loki. “Charmed I am quite sure. I and J.A.R.V.I.S. Master Anthony's mechanical assistant.”

Tony nudged Loki's shoulder. “Introduce yourself.” he said with a big pleased grin like kid who'd learned something new for the first time. 

“I am Loki. Of Asgard. Prince Loki.”

Jarvis came closer, a short burst of yellowish light flashing. Loki jumped and lifted his hands to defend himself, but the machine backed off, eyes turning blue. 

“Retinal scan completed. I will add Prince Loki to the permitted guest list, Sir.” he said and putted back to Tony. “Is there anything else you require before I power down for the night?”

“Nah go ahead. I was about to do a bit of powering down myself.” Tony stretched and yawned. 

“Night? I was under the impression it was...”

“Shifts word different here. We go on thirty-six hour cycles. You work twenty four hours. Usually sleep twelve hours, and then every week you rotate a day off.” Tony threw off the jacket he'd been wearing and cracked his neck before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “You wanna face the wall or the room? Fair warning, I like to be the big spoon.”

Loki grimaced slightly, but his desire for sleep won out over his personal desire for space. He looked about, trying to think of any way to get out of this. Finally he gave in, letting Tony squirm his way over towards the wall before Loki kicked off the boots they'd given him and settled down under the blankets.   
“Nighty night your majesty. Jarvis? Lights.”

Darkness consumed the room. A second later a pretty, soft blue light emitted from the android, making the ceiling dance with soothing patterns. White noise filled his brain and Loki would realize, come morning, that his last thought was how cool the pillow was.


	3. Chapter 3

The theory of magic was a subject long debated by not only Aesir scholars, but the light elves and dwarvish folk as well. Loki had read tomes of knowledge on the subject, spending hours by candlelight sequestered away from others as he attempted to discern the nature of his abilities. It was proving somewhat useful in the moment, if only to help himself discern why he had seemingly lost a part of what made him Loki.

As it was, magic existed everywhere. In every atom of the universe, in every galaxy and cosmos, known or unknown. However, magic required a conduit by which to be accessed by the locals. Local here being a relative thing in the perspective of immeasurable space and time. Having grown up in the Nine Realms, Loki knew of only one accessible source of magick. Yggdrasil, the World Tree, which spread it's branches out to connect all realms. There were other sources of aetheric power of course, but none which compared to the great tree of life and death. Even in Midgard, where their belief in sorcery had long since waned, Yggdrasil's remained, spilling power into the human world. Loki had spent his entire existence metaphorically shaded by the bough. And now, too far removed from it's presence, he was like a branch cut off from the trunk. 

Loki could still feel his power sitting inside of him, a seed without roots. And while there might be another source near by, it wouldn't matter if he couldn't find it and connect to it. And right now, he had other things occupying his attention. 

Like the fact that he was sure his handler was trying to poison him.

Loki poked at the meal in front of him with the tines, nose twitching as it folded over itself and maintained a gelatinous form. “What is this...mess?” he looked up, Tony downing the stuff and slurping it back over his lips like a fine treat.

“Slurry.” Tony said, ripping off a piece of rationed flat bread. “I mean thats what we call it. Basically it's what happens whenever the supplies run low and the cook has to get calories in us.”

“Is the ship doing that poorly?” Loki picked at the bread and was at least satisfied to find it soft and good enough to wash the taste of the slurry from his tongue. 

“Not at all. But you can have a cargo full of treasure and it doesn't matter worth a damn till you put to port to resupply.” Tony shrugged and poured him more water. “We'll be at port in a week or more. Well not a port but we've got a delivery to make. So with some luck they'll let us resupply before we head off again. Next real landing dock is almost a month out.”

“Whats the difference? A port is a port.” 

“Not really. A port means there's plenty of supplies to restock with. Sometimes a drop off is privately owned. They aren't always real keen on us sitting around longer than needed. Especially since our cargo ain't always the most legal thing ever.”

“Like keeping a prince against his will?” Loki quipped sharply.

“You, sweet cheeks, are a bounty.” Tony pointed out smoothly. “Any bounty in the galaxy is considered a private contract and thus not under the jurisdiction of local law enforcement unless said bounty has a criminal record.” He made a smug little turn of his lips and eyed Loki over the bridge of his nose. “Now unless you're going to tell me you're bound for the dungeons...”

Loki sneered with a cold air and leaned away. 

“Ahhuh.” Tony surmised. “Well then I advise you enjoy yourself before we turn you over.”

“Oh I'm bound to have loads of fun here.” The prince looked about at the multitude of pipes held together with what seemed to be rags and a prayer. 

“More than you think if you're open to it cutie.” 

Loki couldn't help the slow grin spreading over his face. “I think we've gotten close enough all ready.” 

“What you mean that business in the showers? Sorry not my kink personally. But sometimes the job has to be done.” He chewed his bread noisily and slapped his hands together to get the crumbs off them. “Besides, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you. Gonna be a lot easier to do that if you can't take your eyes off me.”

A short, amused laugh. “You really do think you are that attractive don't you?”

“Come on whats not to like.” Tony winked. “I'll grow on you.”

“Like mold.” Another man to sit next them them, bringing over the slurry and more bread, handing Tony an extra piece. 

“You're so mean to me.” Those big, brown eyes were like a puppies. “Why do you need to be so mean?” 

“Because somebody has to reign you in now and again.” He gave Loki a cursory glance. “So whats your problem?”

“I don't have a problem.” Loki could almost feel his hackles raise. “Do you?”

“Ignore Rhodney.” Tony said shortly. “He's just mad cause you kicked the shit out of him.”

Now Loki was firmly confused. “When per chance did I do this?”

“When you were knocked out. We were carting you down to the cargo hold and you thrashed. Knock him clear against the wall.”

“And we're out of Tylenol.” Rhodney said with a smartly bitter attitude. 

“I'll come rub your back tonight.” Tony batted his eye lashes. “I'll bring the lotion.”

“Do you insist upon flirting with everyone you speak to?” Loki tsked as the man shot him that ruggedly charming grin. 

“I try. The cute ones anyway.” He handed the bread to Loki who took another slice and tore at it meditatively. 

Rhodney shook his head. “We've got checks today. Captain wants to be sure we've got everything ready to go when we hit port.”

“And he wants to make sure nobody has anything they shouldn't.” Tony eyed his friend sharply. The return look said clearly that they'd discuss things later. 

If there was anything Loki was keen on, it was trouble making. “Well now aren't you boys subtle.” He said coyly, leaning back across the table and intertwining his fingers. “Care to share the secret?”

Rhodney's mouth opened in a clear no but Tony grinned. “Maybe. Depends. What are you expecting to get out of it?”

“Oh I have no plans on telling on you. It wouldn't benefit me any if I did.” Loki couldn't help himself. He had such a nose for intrigue. And while he didn't see any means of turning this to his advantage yet, that didn't mean that could not change. 

“Maybe. If you earn it.” Tony smiled wider and Rhodney rolled his eyes. 

“Bad idea.” Rhodney reminded him. “Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead.”

Loki could smell intrigue. And if he was to be stuck on this vessel for so long, than he may as well avail himself of it. “I gain nothing through any knowledge but the amusement it presents. And I like knowing things.”

Tony's grin got wider. “After breakfast.” he stood with his bowl and Rhodney shook his head, clearly disagreeing with this.

“Your friend does not much care for me.” Loki observed as they were left alone. 

“Rhodney is a great guy, but you can't blame him for holding his cards close to the chest. I mean we do live on a ship full or pirates, smugglers and thieves.”

“None of which could be counted as any friend of mine.” 

Tony put their trays in the cleaning bucket and gestured for Loki to follow him out. “True but you're no friend of his either. But the way I see it, it's not like you need the money. And telling on us won't make the Captain let go of the bounty he'll get off you. So nobody will be doing you any favors.” He continued through the ship, doing the checks as they walked. 

“Fair enough I suppose.” Loki didn't like trailing behind Tony like this, but he liked the thought of being alone and powerless on this ship even less. Most of the crew couldn't seem to take their eyes off him. It made him uncomfortable. “Where are we headed?”

Tony just smiled and kept walking. They went down the elevator and past the shower. Loki shuddered as he remembered what had transpired there. He was still feeling queasy from it. Perhaps that was why he hadn't been able to stomach any food yet. They moved through the underbelly of the ship, Tony taking a look at some of the dials and readings, tapping a wrist communicator. “Jarvis make a note. The pulsars are operating at 57% capacity. Remind the Captain we need a new ignition if we want to make it through the next cycle.”

~I shall ensure the Captain is informed at once.~

“What is that little thing you keep? Your Jarvis?”

“I made him probably ten years ago. Started off as a project with my dad. Just something to pass the time. See funny thing about a space ship, it's almost impossible to find anybody who'll keep up with the little details. Nobody bothers to file paperwork or do a full systems check every ten thousand units. Not that nobody doesn't meant to get it done. Just in a big ship sometimes those things slip by. Jarvis was meant to help keep up on those things.”

“How so?” Loki asked, interested in hearing Tony. He seemed to get more excited when speaking about machine and truth be told, he was perhaps a bit charming. Especially with those large brown eyes and that quick witted smile.

“We, my dad and me, we were going to install him into the ships mainframe. It's brain. Jarvis was going to keep tabs and update the operating system of the ship. We were even going to ensure he had some capacity to do minor repairs and instillation himself.”

“What changed?”

Tony stopped talking and the warm smile on his face fell. 

Loki pulled back. “I've said something to offend you.”

“No. It's not that. He uh...my father died.” Tony shifted as he continued down the corridor. “And Captain Stane didn't feel we needed an onboard brain. Said it was better to keep everyone busy with routine checks and repairs, especially on long voyages.” 

“As so occupancy as oppose to efficiency.” Loki sighed with real sympathy. “Sounds as though he would get along splendidly with my...” he cut himself off, remembering the whole reason he was here in the first place. 

“Sounds like tough times with the family are common no matter what world you come from.”

“The trials of fathers and sons. I suppose it is an eternal struggle.” Loki found himself both wishing to disclose and wanting the mortal not to ask. “Where are we headed?”

“The Solarium.” Tony answered as they turned a corner. “Well it used to be. Still is, kinda. Sorta. But we use it for something different.”

“And your good captain doesn't notice?”

“The good captain more than often doesn't both to leave his nicely decorated office until we make port. And he doesn't know this ship the way I do. I grew up on board the Entrepreneur. I sucked on nuts and bolts before a bottle. And I knew how to keep places secret.” Tony touched a plain, rusted panel that moved inward slightly and slid over into the wall. A scanner appeared and Tony leaned over so his eye could be scanned. The red light turned green and a door opened up as Tony blinked back a tear from the annoying flashing. 

Loki had always found gardens to be a peaceful place. Among his favorites has always been his mothers private grounds outside her chambers. A beautiful expanse of some of the rares blossoms collected painstakingly from all nine realms. Not to mention the healers would sometimes come to her, asking to take clippings from some of her medicinal herbs for potions and restoratives. 

Though Loki could not know what most of the plants in here were, he could hazard a guess. They were not in a garden but a greenhouse, with most of the flora arranged categorically. But it was none the less an impressive display of vibrant and exotic specimens. The rest of the ship had the off putting chill of space and metal. The space suits were insulated to keep the cold at bay. But within these walls the temperature was a balmy, pleasant atmosphere that make him want to shed his suit and soak up the artificial sun. Loki didn't even think before letting out a low, happy groan. 

“Nice isn't it? I keep telling Rhodney to cover for me so I can come down here to tan.” He closed the door behind them as Loki peered about at the collection.

“So dare I ask, why does all this need to be kept secret from your Captain?” Loki touched a soft violet colored petal and smiled at the dust that slid off onto his fingers. It was so finely ground he might as well be fingering silk. 

“Well mostly cause he doesn't think there is any profit from it. Bounties, salvage and occasional exotic animals make for a quick turn over on the market. But what he fails to realize is that people need medicine more than they need a new petting zoo. There's massive need for pharmaceuticals, especially this far out. Typically I just refine them into medicines for the crew.” Tony lifted his hand away from the plant. “That being said, SOME of these plants also have other potential possibilities. Psychoactive possibilities.”

Loki laughed. “Drugs? You're making drugs?”

“I prefer to think of them as recreational stimulants. Low dosage. And none of it is addictive. Depression and anxiety can crop up on long voyages and even pirates need to de-stress.”

The god chuckled, a funny sensation bubbling up over his skin. It wasn't uncomfortable. Far from it. In fact it made his fingers tickle. Loki peered down at the dust on his nails and couldn't make the grin slide off his face. “I...*snicker* see. And this?” he let Tony inspect his hand.

“Nothing to worry about. Until it's refined the Giggle Blossom is only mildly effective. The pollen just puts you in a pleasantly cheery mood.” Tony rubbed some of the pollen off. “Which you could use frankly.”

Loki shook his head and giggled again, covering his mouth and shaking his head. “I feel foolish!”

“It's okay. But it's damned useful when the crew gets antsy on a long voyage.” Tony licked some of the dust off his thumb, giving Loki a soft, dusky look. “Now, wanna see something really special?”


	4. Chapter 4

Loki admired the flowers as they passed down the rows, each one it's own unique blossom. The colors whirled in his vision and Loki rested his head against his knuckles. “T-Tony? Am I...am I enthralled?”

His handler laughed. “Maybe a little high but I wouldn't say enthralled. It's really a very mild stimulant. Shouldn't even last very long in it's un-concintrated form. That being said maybe you should wash your hands.” Tony took him to a sink, wrapping the giggling, dizzy god's hands in his own and washing them off with a bright orange soap.

Within moments, Loki gave a chuckle and nodded, feeling much better. “My my. That is...” he snickered, but managed to subdue it. “Potent.”

“You should try it distilled. It's not an illegal substance in it's natural for, but distilled...well lets just say it's worth the fines I'd pay for getting caught with it.” 

Loki scoffed, now much more in control of his senses. “Why did you let me touch it you mean thing?”

“You looked like you could use some cheering up. Besides, if it was dangerous I would have warned you.” Tony stopped at a second door, pressing in his pass code. “Now what we've got in here is something truly special. I've been holding on to this bounty for three cycles. Very rare plant. If we make it to port I've got a buyer.”

“Why go to the risk?” Loki could help but inquire. “You have a ship...”

“No. I don't.” Tony's tone sharpened. “This ship belongs to Captain Stane.”

“I thought you said it was your fathers?”

“It was. When he passed...” Tony's lips closed and he shrugged. “When push comes to shove. Stane's name is on the documents. But I do want a ship. A good one. But that takes capital. I'd never be able to afford one on what a first mate gets paid. Which means I need to get creative.”

“And your friend, Rhodney? I suppose he's in the market for his own ship as well?” 

“Sooner or later yeah. It's a complicated business. Even if you've got a ship and captain it, nobody will hire you unless you've got experience. Well I've got the experience, not to mention the Stark name. Rhodney? Five years as my first mate and I can contract him his own ship and we'll run our own company together. As equal partners.” 

“Equal partners when he does not provide the funds.” Loki sounded doubtful and blinked when Tony's finger came up right between his eyes. 

“Watch it there your majesty. You're cute, but not that damn cute. Besides, I know how to hide shit, Rhodney knows how to find a buyer and get shit off the ship without getting caught. That more than pays for his share.” Tony let the door slide open. “Jarvis keep an eye on things. Let me know if we're gonna get interrupted.”

They had to duck to get into the room, but it opened up after. Steam surrounded them both and Loki breathed in the rich, fragrant scent. “Lovely. Selling it to a perfume maker perhaps?”

“No but that would probably be a smart sell. This is Aphroditie's Reach.” Tony gestured, showing off a the deep purple and red tendrils climbing the walls, hanging down from the ceiling. Little white buds dotted it's knotted frame, just barely blossoming.“It's got a really long scientific name I can't pronounce but it's worth over six hundred thousand credits.”

“And how much does a ship cost?”

“Depends on how good of a ship you want. But even a cruiser to get you off planet is near seven million.”

“Ah. Long term project then.”

“Maybe not so long as you think.” Tony winked. 

“So, care to inform me exactly why this plant is so valuable?” Loki touched the vines gently, admiring it's unique appearance. 

“It secretions are an aphrodisiac.”

He dropped his hand away from the plant. Loki tsked with a light smirk. “Why Anthony, if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to put me in a compromising position.”

“Maybe I am. Course you're the one who keeps touching shit when I told you most of it's got side effects so really, seems like you're putting yourself in that position.” Tony took a few steps forward. He wasn't trying to block Loki's way. Merely seeing if he'd be allowed closer. 

“And you think your flirtations and wit have gotten you that far?” Loki crossed his arms, but he wasn't half as put off as he was pretending to be. The man was oddly charming. And besides, surviving this long had put him in a mood. It would be better to have someone firmly on his side than to play this act out solo. 

“Thats really up to you, ain't it?” His fingers stroked down Loki's arm with a light touch. He wasn't demanding. He was asking. Offering, but leaving room to be refused if it was not desired. 

Loki felt his cheeks go warm. It had been too long since he'd felt this flustered over something so small. “I suppose I would not object too strenuously. Assuming of course that we're not talking about a repeat of the incident in the showers.” 

“That was all business.” Tony promised, his fingers lingering a bit longer. He pushed his lips down on the gods clavicle, letting the wet press last just long enough for a soft smack when he lifted his head back up. “This isn't business.”

“Your Captain Stane won't be upset?” Loki suggested, but he was grinning. He was flush from his neck up, feeling a neediness about himself.

“Are you planning on telling him?” The man teased, his fingers playing with Loki's belt. A dark chuckle escaped as Loki shook his head no. “Then why would he be upset?”

Loki wrapped his arms about Tony's shoulders, rocking his hips forward as the belt buckle slipped off and the trousers were jerked down. “A bit rough and ready aren't you?”

“Maybe. I can go slower if you'd like.” 

“Nay. I am in the mood for something a bit bruising.” 

Tony's mouth found his collar and sucked down. For all the effort he was putting into warming Loki up, his hands were working at those trousers with sincere determination. His tongue swiped over the tender muscles of Loki's pale throat, playing with the sensitive nerve endings there. 

“Nyuuh!” Loki shoved a hand in his mouth just to have to yanked to the side. 

“Come on now. I'd rather hear you.” Tony insisted, pulling Loki's chin down to him to offer a kiss. Loki accepted and let his lips be pried apart by a questing tongue. Tony felt the warm pant in response and let the trousers fall to the ground, kicking them away. “That's it. I've always liked a more vocal lover.”

“Oh you will have to draw to cries from me then. I do not just give you know. I expect my efforts to be returned.” Loki's eyes were twinkling giddily. He hadn't felt so good in some time. Even if the affair was to be but a brief entanglement, he intended to get some relief from it.

“I can do that. More than you think.” Tony pulled back and took Loki by the wrists, turning him around and pressing him over a table. 

“In a rush are we?”

A snicker in return. “Nope. Just preparing a little...surprise.” 

Loki let out a soft whine as a finger touched the whorled pink ring, testing the instinctive clench. “Oh my.” he breathed out, biting his lower lip. “Presumptive aren't you? Thinking I will lie submissive beneath you?”

“You're the presumptive one.” His tone was sly as his fingers worked the god over. “Assuming it's me thats going to be taking you.”

Loki's lust warped mind took a moment to grab hold before he turned, watching Tony lift up a lean tendril that pulsed in his fingers. “I...what?”

“Aphrodite's Reach has some very unique features. It's blossoms can be turned into a potent fertility drug. It's pollen is great for making perfume. But it also has an easily stimulated stamen.” Tony began to stroke the garnet tones planet, letting it wind curiously through his fingers. “Makes for some really interesting conversations you know?”

Loki swallowed, watching it twist about while Tony worked it up. “I...ah. I was not expecting...”

“All you gotta say is no and we can play somewhere else.” Tony promised, but reached forward, finding Loki's soft cock and beginning to pump it with the same affection. Loki arched into it, spreading his pale thighs wide as he craved the sensation. “But I promise you're missing one hell of an experience.”

“I am...ahhah!” He gasped and licked his lips. “I am not all together inexperienced!” But he did not try to stop the man. Loki watched as Tony nodded, now moving both hands as he knelt down between Loki's parted legs. Tony worked the tentacle with careful patience and bent his head down to kiss Loki's cock. He took hold of a second tendril, now adding the warm, slick lubricant to it as well. Loki made a low, guttural sound as the mortals tongue slipped over the underside of his cock. Tony's mouth was superb! Loki leaned back so he could look down at the man wrapping his lips about the dead and popping it in and out of his mouth seductively. “T-Tony!”

“Doing good there my pretty prince?” Tony asked, popping the head in and out. The quick nod he got was confirmation that Loki was very willing to try this experiment. “Now relax. It's a slow build but once he gets going you'll really feel it.”

Loki made a questioning noise and his heart beat faster. Tony was leading the first glistening tendril between his legs and fingering his ass, preparing it for the new penetration. “I-it is safe? Yes? Is it safe?”

“You think I don't sneak down here now and again for a little fun myself?” Tony tsked, removing his fingers as the coiling tip was pushed to Loki's entry. 

The god winced, feeling the first stretch come hard. The texture of the plant was different. Not rough but knobby, forcing him to experience the texture as it pulsed into him. He released sound was not at all unpleasant as it crooked a bit, trying to move with the natural curve of his body. “Ouuuh! Ouf! Oh.” Loki's lips pulled into a dirty little grin as he let out a joyful laugh. “Oh that is...deliciously wrong.”

Tony kissed the inside of his thigh and let go, allowing the tendril to take it's own initiative now that it was in. “Relax. There ya go.” he prompted, slipping out of his own clothing. “Now then...” he crawled up on the table, reaching down to take Loki in hand and stroke him. “I don't suppose you'd mind returning the favor?”

Loki nodded and gazed down at the semi hard cock. Tony was no too long, but the girth held promise. He leaned forward, gasping as the tendril crooked within as if to hold onto him, and pushed his lips to Tony's head. “Not at all.” he whispered and kissed it, letting the precum drip onto his waiting tongue.

“You work hard at being this sexy?” 

“No. It's entirely effortless.” Loki promised and pursed his lips. The tentacle pushed in deeper and his mouth opened wide, letting out a cry. “OUH! Oh f-fuck!”

Tony had no qualms taking advantage. He silenced Loki with a push, pressing his cock down into the gods waiting mouth. “Just relax. The tighter you clench the more it pushes.” He grunted and his eyes took on the glazed over look of pleasure. 

Loki whimpered. Indeed the moment he tried to squeeze, the appendage took it to be resistance and pushed in deeper. Inch by inch it went where it desired, spreading his asshole for it's penetration. Loki made a pretty little gagging noise as he sucked Tony, enjoying how the man touched the back of his head and guided him forward. He did not force and ram his cock down the gods throat. He pumped slow and steady, his abdominal muscles flexing as he grit his teeth and strained. Loki batted his eyelashes, adoring the show.

The second tentacle hovered for a moment, then began to wrap itself about Loki's calves. Another joined in, constricting about the abdomen and holding their prize with firm insistence. 

It took them a moment to notice. But as a second tendril began to push at his ass, Loki pulled his head back. “Tony! It...it's wants to...”

“Do you want me to stop it?” The first mate asked breathlessly, clearly not wanting this to end but willing to quit if need be. 

Loki squirmed, holding onto Tony's thighs as his legs were being tugged forcefully open by the insistent plant! “I...I don't know!” 

“Your call cutie.” Tony strained, and bend down, spreading his thighs wide so Loki could look up at the pink wet cock. “Course I could make things a bit easier on you.” With no hesitation he planted his head between Loki's thighs, sucking down on his cock happily as the next wet stamen pushed in alongside the first, rubbing for a position. 

Loki covered his mouth with one hand and shrieked! It was...oh it was a stretch! But the combined friction was magnificent! The first one pushed in and out slowly, keeping a steady pace. The second was more desperate, undulating to and fro now that it was in. The aching clench combined with Tony's mouth sucking him off was perfection! The sensation was nearly overpowering. And yet he tried so valiantly to push his tongue along Tony's dangling cock! “T-Tony! I...I shall...!”

“I know you shall.” Tony promised, squeezing the tentacles and encouraging them to go nuts. “You just worry about that. I'll take care of this.” He tapped the cock and sucked down the rigid length, feeling it twitch madly. 

The god undulated, his body rocking up and down, trying to ride the penetration as he made a sweaty mess of himself in the hot house. Loki cried out softly, feeling the ringing tension take hold of his pelvis as pressure and heat became his world. Close! The final spasm crawled up over his cock and made the balls raise with sheer desire to pump out warm jizzum. 

Tony made a surprised noise as the first hot stream hit his tongue. He opened his mouth, letting himself make a wet mess before slowly bowing his head down and sucking it from the root up to clean it off. Beneath him, Loki gave a whine as offering and watched with a pouty expression when Tony climbed off of him. “I...but you have not...”

Tony got down off the table and walked around to Loki's head. “Care to help with that?” he suggested, his cock lying against the prince's cheek. Loki's eyes were green pools of lust and he took it by the base, sucking up and down as the tentacles kept moving within him. 

Later, much later, as they lay on the table, sweat and cum soaked, Loki leaned his body closer to Tony, touching the hair of his chest. “Why have you not asked me why I was in the middle of nowhere with a bounty on my head?”


	5. Chapter 5

Tony took a moment to adjust his position, rubbed his fingers through the gods hair till Loki was almost purring in his grasp. “I suppose for one thing, getting involved in politics doesn't ever do me any good. For another, you didn't offer the information. And I don't think you'd be too fond of me poking about in your private business...”

“Despite the very adamant poking you just did in my very private business.” He couldn't help but observe and he nestled into the crook of Tony's arm. “It is no grand story. I discovered the truth of my legacy, that my place in the palace of Asgard is a falsehood. I wanted to prove myself to my adoptive father. And I'm afraid I may have over done it.”

“Sounds like you had good intentions.” 

Loki scowled. “Good might be a bit generous.” 

“If thats all you wanna share, then thats all you wanna share beautiful.” Tony was so determined not to pry. Either he did not want to know or he truly respected Loki's privacy on the matter. “Come on, lets get up off the floor. I've got routine checks to run and my back is starting to hurt.”

Twenty minuets and several hot and bothered gropings later they were running themselves back up the the main decks and into their duties. Well to be more accurate Tony was going about his duties. Loki had none to speak of, but he found himself rather willing to train along with Tony. He'd never been on a proper ship before. Under any other circumstances he might have found it extremely dull. With Tony he was fascinated by the inter mechanical workings of such a vast ship. 

The ship practically ran itself, or at least it would if it were not in need of repairs. As it now stood they were having to do near continuous maintenance work to keep them selves afloat. “I do not understand. If your ship is in consistent business, why do you not employ a partnership with backers and get yourself a newer, more prime vessel?” Loki observed as Tony began to bind one of the pipes with tied together rags. 

“I suppose we could...urrrch!” The first mate wrenched the tie shut, stopping the leak before jumping back down. “If we were a more upstanding vessel. But the problems with backers is, we'd have to make sure what we did couldn't get us into any trouble. Which would cut our contracts in about half. Which would cut our pay into fourths. Which means we couldn't keep a crew, much less a vessel in tact.” Tony reached about for a cloth and Loki passed him one with the very tips of his fingers to avoid getting messy. “I mean I'm sure everyone wants to be honest in their dealings. But the truth of it is, in this racket, morality has to be something you can afford. And frankly we're a bit...”

“Morally bankrupt?”

“I prefer to see it as a sliding scale. Wrench.” he asked and Loki peered into the tool box before he figured out what the man was after and again endeavored to touch as little of it as possible. 

“A tried and true philosophy.” Loki couldn't help but tease. “And so where does smuggling bounties fit into this arrangement?” 

“Bounty hunting is entirely legal in this sector thank you.” He stood and gave Loki a quick peck on the cheek. “So if you're going to try and talk me out of it you're going to have to do a lot more than a few hours of semi kinky sex.”

“Several hours could be arranged...”

“Tempting. Very very tempting pretty boy. But no.” He headed for the elevator, yelling instructions to some of the workers and threatening them with the wrench before he turned back to Loki. “If it were up to me...well I suppose I could always we were a long, long, long way from the nearest drop off point for a legitimate bounty. And seeing as how we'd already picked up previous contracts we have an obligation to fulfill first...” He let their mouths draw in close, watched with smug excitement as Loki's lips parted in anticipation of their kiss only to be denied. “You're a lot of fun Lolo. Really. And I'm in no rush to turn you in. But I'm not the captain. And at this point, I really don't have too much of a say in what he does.”

Loki's bottom lip proved to be an accurate measure of his feelings. “But you are the first mate. If you spoke to him...”

“He'd ask me what sort of a stake I had in it. Then he'd remind me very sharply who's in charge here.” Tony's voice grew a bit quiet and he looked away, gazing out the port hole as the elevator stopped on the main deck. “I'm sorry Loki. I am. But hey, lets just try to enjoy this okay? Long as you don't mind my company.”

Loki touched the man's belt and drew himself close. He rather liked how much shorter this mortal was than he. It gave him a sensation of power. “Quite the contrary. I enjoy it immensely.” This time Tony did not pull away from the kiss, and as the gods tongue worked in against his, Loki's mind began to work. He was putting together the pieces almost effortlessly. A downtrodden ship that had seen better days captained by a man more content to stay in the shadows than seek gainful employment. A son who by all rights should be sitting in the captains chair and the suspicious and untimely death of his father, the former captain. Oh yes. There was a plot here, and Loki liked Tony's company just enough to want to do something about it. Not to mention it could prove beneficial to his position if he were to uncover something unfavorable about Captain Stane. 

~~~

“Rhodney, I believe?”

The man paused and looked over his shoulder, eyeing the prince coming towards him. “Well if it isn't his royal majesty. Come to pay attention to the grunts?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Where's Tony?” 

Loki smiled gently. “Sleeping. I do believe I tired him out for the moment. The man has...miraculous stamina for a mortal.”

“I did not need to hear that.” Rhodney bent over the computer system he was working on, reading through the databasis and cataloging the navigational system for their current position. “You up to something?”

“My dear man I am always up to something. But for the moment, it is something that may be of assistance to our mutual companion.” Loki knelt down, leaning in close to be sure they were not overheard. 

“Mutual companion...why does everybody think I am fucking him?” Rhodney stopped in the middle of his coding, glaring at Tony. “Two gay men on this ship, we must be fucking, Can't be that we're just friends...”

“Forgive me. I did not mean to assume. But you two are close. I had thought that perhaps you would wish to help him.” He smiled in that easy way he had, offering only the most sincere intentions. 

“Wasn't aware he was having any difficulties.”

“Not at the moment. But it couldn't be more obvious that there are difficulties brewing. I had wondered how long you've been abroad this vessel?”

“Since about sixteen. Hopped on for adventure and to see space before everything is terraformed into civilization.” His answer was cautious as he waited to see where this line of questioning was headed before giving a more definitive answer. 

“Were you here when Anthony's father was Captain?”

His dark eyes widened and Rhodney leaned away from his holo pad keys. He took a quick look around before giving Loki a serious expression. “You think you're the first person to have suspicions? More than that, you think it's not obvious to anyone with a bit of common sense?”

Loki frowned. Perhaps the mystery was not so thick as he'd thought. 

“You wanna help Tony. I get it. I do to. But you won't help him if Stane thinks he's a potential threat. You'll just be putting a target on his back. Best thing to do is what we've been doing. Keep our heads low, make our money quietly, and buy our own ship when we've got the funds.” He advised sagely, seeming as though he couldn't believe Loki hadn't worked this out in his own head. 

“You jest surely. If...if Tony knows, if he even suspects, why would he not seek out proof? Does he have no honor?” Loki could hardly believe his ears! Of course the man might be a bit ethically dubious but to not avenge the death of his father, someone he clearly felt deep affection for, seemed outside of his character. 

“There's no honor in getting yourself kicked out of a port hole.” Rhodney's tone went sharp, a clear warning against doing anything stupid. “You really want to help? Keep quiet and when you get turned in, talk up how nicely Tony treated you. Win him some contacts and contracts. But if you let out what you suspect, you'll only put Stane's eye on him. I don't want my friend hurt, even if I did believe you had good intentions.”

“Have I given you cause to believe otherwise?” Loki remarked snidely, not sure if he admired this man's candor or if it annoyed him. 

“I think you're the kind of guy who'll turn a situation to his advantage if he can. I don't think you'd go out of your way to get him hurt but if it suited your needs, you'd not raise too big a fuss.”

“I am not so callow as that. It would do me as much good to ignore this entirely as it would to do anything to help him.” Loki argued back.

“No it wouldn't. If you're gonna be a liar, be a better one. You want Tony in your corner.”

“What if I do? It would be to his benefit...”

“Only if it works. If not, you could get him killed and all that would happen to you was spending a month in a cell till Stane gets his money out of your bounty.” Rhodney snorted. “You risk nothing by helping him. Not really. Just his ass not your own. And Tony might like you enough to overlook it, but I gotta tell ya, I'm starting to take a real dislike to you, your majesty.” 

“The feeling is mutual, Mr. Rhodney.”

~~~

 

“Where'd you vanish off to?”

Loki paused as he came back into the room, allowing Jarvis to scan his retinas again. “I don't think it qualifies as vanishing when I am confined to a ship in the middle of space.” he closed the door behind himself and smiled at the waking man. “I went to speak to Rhodney.”

Tony wriggled over, resting his head on his arm to look up at the god. “Stepping out on me? For shame. I mean it's not a big bed but I'll bet we could all fit if one slept on top...”

He chuckled. How could he find such a lewd man so charming? How could he not? “I do not think you need to be concerned. Your friend does not seem overly fond of me.”

“James is a great guy. He's always looked out for me. Kept me from doing anything too stupid when I was younger.”

“You mean after your father was murdered.”

The silence in the room was deafening. Tony looked at Jarvis and the little machine beeped softly. “The room is silent, Sir. No one can hear your conversation.” 

“So...how much do you know?”

“To be honest, it is only guesses.”

“You seem like a smart guy. Guess.”

Loki paced closer. “Your father was captain. He had big plans for this vessel but it meant coming out from the less legitimate business deals and making a real name for himself. Stane opposed the decision, vehemently. I suspect he attempted to dissuade your father at first, to talk him out of the endeavor. He seems the type to attempt this first. But when it became clear your father was set in his decision, Stane decided it would be easier to remove him as an obstacle. He changed the will, which I feel confident would have named you successor, and took control as Captain.”

Tony listened, the most somber Loki had ever seen the man behave in his few days here. “Not too far off.”

“The only thing I can not discern is this. Why not continue to support your father? If he had gone into legitimate business, Stark might have had a fleet of ships by this point. Stane could have been a captain under his command.”

“Except Stane never did like following orders. Besides, I have my own suspicions that he is holding his own contracts for something a lot more contraband than some medicinal drugs.” 

“He'd have a hard time getting that by you wouldn't he? Or do you not know as much of the ship as you proclaimed.” He didn't wish to cause Tony distress, but the man didn't look offended. 

“More than one way to smuggle in goods. What looks like an exotic animal for a collector can just as easily be a mule with a good hologram. A few boxes of pink Ximdalian sugar can be high grade military weapons. You don't need a secret cargo hold to have secret cargo.” Tony assured him. 

“Fair enough. I bow to your superior pirating experience.” He smiled with a little affection. He could barely help himself. Tony was far from being a bad man. But he wasn't so good as to be a shining light in the dark. More like a night light in a cave. But Loki enjoyed that about him. “But that still leaves one question. If he was determined to end your father, why did he not end you as well?”

“Would have looked pretty suspicious don't you think? Notable spacecraft captain dies mysteriously along with his son who stood to inherit everything? Makes more sense to keep him around, make a show of teaching him the trade. Being a 'second father' to an orphaned space barge brat.” Now there was a distinct bitterness to his tone that made Loki's heart twinge. Tony stood from the bed and wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. “It doesn't matter. We've got no proof. No evidence. A cold case twenty years old about a pirate getting murdered by his first mate. Who'd give a shit?” Tony tugged on his pants and groaned. “Come on. Come to bed. We'll suck each others dick and tomorrow I'll show you how to refine Giggle Blossom powder.”

“You are resigned to this, Tony? You are content, knowing what you know, watching another man pilot your fathers vessel?” Loki sounded so astonished by this injustice that Tony couldn't help himself. He laughed brazenly and kissed his prince's chin.

“Of course not! But you ever hear that the best revenge is success? I'm close, Loki. So very close. Two years, maybe three and I'll have my own business. Five years and I'll run Stane so deep into the ground that I can buy this ship out from under him and make it what it should be. But I can't do that if he knows I'm onto his game.” He grinned, his expression a thing of wild valor and cunning. 

It went right to Loki's cock. He chewed his bottom lip, allowing himself to be drug down to the bed as Tony played with his belly button and snuck his fingers under the hem of the trousers. 

“Don't say anything. Don't give a hint. Keep your head down, for me.”

Loki shook his head and sighed. “If you wish me to keep my head down, dear Anthony, perhaps you'd best put your hand on the back of it.”

~~~

 

In an office filled with bright blue star charts, the scent of sour cherry tobacco filled the room. Stane watched through the bright blue hologram of Jarvis's eyes, his own program piggybacking on Tony's recording as the little andorid remained unaware. The man brushed his fingers through his beard as his eyes narrowed. “Tony Tony Tony.” he sighed and shook his head as though thoroughly ashamed. “You never did learn to keep your big mouth shut.”


	6. Chapter 6

LV-426 wasn't a port so much as a terraforming outpost. If one were inclined to be generous, it was as slagheap of rocks and colonists on the fringe of the galaxy. You came here to make berth, resupply, and get back on your ship if you were low on supplies and far from the nearest real hunk of civilization. Loki was not keen on taking the smaller vessel down to the surface, but he liked the idea of staying aboard with Captain Stane even less. Besides, where Tony went was a place he always felt like being. 

“Don't try to go running off.” Rhodney warned. “I mean never mind it's nothing but a wasteland of bad weather, rocks, underground caves and more rocks. But we'd have to come after your ass. Which I don't want to do.” He shoved Loki with his elbow and gave the wayward prince the hardest look. “Seriously. Don't. Just don't.”

“If I were planning an escape, I can promise you it would not be here in quite possibly the most desolate of all places. And I have been to Jotunheim.” He felt a hand touch his wrist gently and his chest felt warm when Tony winked at him. 

“Don't.” Tony asked.

“I won't.” Loki promised with a bit more sincerity this time. Besides, he wouldn't have much opportunity on this rock. The only spacecraft on the moon belonged to their corporation and were under high security. With his magic still stagnant within him it was unlikely he could pass himself off as an employee and very possible he would get everyone in trouble if he was caught where he shouldn't. Not that he gave a damn about most of the ship. Rhodney he might regret upsetting if only because Tony would be upset. Tony...

He truly did not want to upset Tony if it could be at all avoided. 

They set to dock in the only available hangar and the doors locked behind them. The atmospheric chamber locked down nd the doors secured, Tony let the bay doors down and tapped Jarvis. “Okay lets show them what we got.” The little android hopped up, puttering about next to Tony's shoulder to keep tabs. 

Credits didn't count for much in the far reaches of space. Lone colonies and inhabited asteroids didn't exactly have a market place where gold would do them any good. Trade was the most secure means of wealth. And along with what Stane had given them to barter goods, Tony of course had his...private cache. 

Loki had a level of professional admiration for how the man worked his side deals. It was so sly if he didn't know it was occurring he likely wouldn't have caught it at all. Along with a full official log he provided the base commander with, he had added a case of whiskey and scotch to it. Now of course there was a case of whiskey and one of scotch on board the cargo hold of their smaller vessel. It was something Stane was more than willing to part with when he had a bored crew to contend with and didn't want to deal with drunken louts. What he didn't know was that Tony had swapped the bottles with his medicinal plants. He'd told Loki they did this all the time. The base was owned by a corporation. They didn't want alcohol on their property for the same reason Stane didn't want it on board his ship. At the same time, they didn't always get their official, legal medical goods there in time for the people who desperately needed them. The base commander would get in much less trouble for contraband whiskey and scotch than he would for illegal medication. 

It was a simple but smart trade. And Tony would come off looking clean as a whistle, making a good deal for supplies and necessities for the ship while the commander slipped accumulated credits from the bases population into Tony's private account. And no one but them ever got the wiser. 

“Beautiful.” He purred, smiling as Tony finished the transaction. 

“Looking in the mirror again?” He teased and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Heard theres' someone around here making pruno if you'd like to go get a drink with me.” 

“Pruno?” Loki looked from his lover to a chuckling Rhodney.

“Don't do it.” Rhodney laughed, showing good humor for the first time. “Pruno is toilet hooch. They make it using fruit shavings, old candy, water and bread. They tie that shit up in a sock and let it ferment for a while. Tastes like you vomited up a fruit salad.” 

“That must be the most unappealing manner of describing alcohol I have ever heard.” Loki couldn't wipe the look of disgust off his face as Tony snickered. 

“It is absolutely awful.” Tony tugged at him playfully. “But unless you happen to have a bottle of dwarvish ale or elfish Moscato I strongly suggest you get while the gettins good.”

Fifteen minuets later Loki's mouth was drawn into so thin a line he almost looked to be lipless. In his mouth, making his tongue shrivel as his throat refused to swallow, lay a mess of the most sour and yeasty swill he'd yet encountered. Finally he managed to gulp it down, the accompanying shiver making the colonists watching him cackle in good humor. “Oh by the nine.” Loki gasped, eyes watering. “That is unholy!”

Tony was pink cheeked and grinning at him with that cheeky expression. His glass was dirty around the rim and half empty as he took another drink. They were down in the laundry room of the colonists base. Never mind that the first and second officers were both present and singing a bawdy song dubbed Bang Away Lulu as they drank. Imbibing was against company policy, so at the very least you had to pretend to be keeping it a secret. 

Loki managed another sip before he put the cup down. “Ruthless.” he muttered and Tony cleared his glass. “How do you manage it?”

“Lack of options.” Tony reached across and finished Loki's to be polite. 

“It would be amusing to see you and my brother in a tavern. I'm not sure whom would hit the floor first.” Loki started, then felt a sudden melancholy rap upon his brain. Truth be told, he'd avoided the subject of his family and Tony hadn't aspect. He'd never inquired why Loki had a bounty on his head either. Perhaps he'd thought it impolite. Or maybe he just didn't want to complicate things just because they were sharing a bed. None the less, his partner gave him a pretty steady look.

“You wanna head back ta the ship?”

Loki licked his lips, standing up as Tony said their good buys and they moved down the tight corridors. The man drew a hand around his waist slowly, pulling him over into a storage room. “Tony?”

“You know it's none of my business. I'm not gonna pry where you don't want me. But it's pretty damn clear you're upset about something.”

“It will make little difference. I'd rather not make you fret over me. You have so many concerns of your own.” Loki brushed a black lock of hair from the mans's face and felt down his cheek, the two day stubble rough on his finger tips. “Isn't there something you'd rather be doing?”

“Hint a little harder pretty boy. I'm drunker than I look.” 

Loki touched down his chest and ground his hips forward, locking his mouth to the man's shoulder and sucking hard. He treasured Tony's responding grunt and moaned in return as fingers slid up his back and rubbed his knotted muscles. “Forward enough?”

“Fuck yes.” Tony grunted. “You wanna get back to the ship or...?”

“Why wait?” Loki knelt down, fingers pulling at the buckle and undoing the tight belt. There was something deliciously filthy about this. A quick blow job in an unused storage closet with old cans and litter along the shelves made him feel wonderfully naughty. Especially with the way Tony's hands touched the back of his head and pushed him forward against the underwear.

“Jarvis, watch the door.” Tony managed before Loki's push brought him back to where his focus belonged. “I have never met someone who was half as horny as you.” Tony groaned as Loki warmed the cock through the fabric, humming and running his lips up and down. “Not a complaint, mind you. Just letting you know.”

Loki gave a contented groan and pulled the cock from it's rough cotton prison, watching the half hard chub bounce easily. “One day, if I am as I was, I will show you some wonderful tricks if you are game.” 

“Oh see now you've got me curious.” Tony watched as Loki mouthed the soft head, sucking on it wetly as he tongued the slit. “And ah...ahhhhfuck!” His teeth bared as that wicked pink tongue slid into the hole just a bit before winding over the foreskin. He couldn't tear his eyes from Loki's. Those captivating green irises held him as securely as the hard suction now popping over his cock. “Come on Lolo. Tell me. What would get you off if you could?”

He rolled his head around, slurping up the girthy weight happily. Loki had always had a good time with men's pricks at his disposal. And while Tony did not have the fearsome, brawny cock most Aesir men had, there was a sweet charm to it's thick handful. Not to mention he had already proven how lovely it could feel in so very many ways. Still, he could think of so very many things... “Do you know it is common practice among the Aesir to keep a...companion?”

“Oh really?” Tony grinned, setting his ass back on the counter and spreading his thighs to give Loki room to work. 

“Oh yes. You must understand most marriages are...business arrangements. Nobody expects you to love your spouse, so long as you're never disrespectful.” Loki ran his tongue under the foreskin and adored how Tony shuddered. “And they have no qualms as to the gender of your chosen companion. Only that the fully understand their place.”

“Ohho. I get it. A kinky little pet to keep you entertained after your uh...marriage business meetings?” Tony chuckled and scratched his scalps gently. “Go on.”

Loki batted his eyelashes. “You would make a fine pet, Anthony.”

He tossed his head back and pushed Loki's mouth down, the god gurgling as he sucked it in with willing attention. “Big talk for the guy on his knees.” He rolled his hips up, letting his moan build from deep in his throat as it echoed off the walls. If Loki heard or took offense, you couldn't tell. Maybe he was just enjoying what he was doing too much. Either way, his mouth pulled the cock in eagerly. Tony watched inch by inch stiffen and luxuriate in the wet tight heat. 

Loki hummed, bobbing his head in slow rhythms as a finger snaked back. He watched for a protest but when he received none, he did not pause to push a knuckle up against Tony's dusky hole. The man gasped and started, but his cock only twitched with anticipation. The prince heard a long drawl of desire and pushed up, expanding the hole just enough to get his finger in. Tony bit his bottom lip and spread his legs wider, balancing on his ass cheeks and heels at the edge of the counter. Loki popped his lips off. “Do you like this Anthony?” 

“Oh yes. Fuck yes!”

Smug satisfaction made him turn pink in the cheeks as he pushed his hand down to the base and drug it back up. “Well then, I wouldn't wish to displease.” Loki caught the man under the thighs and lifted them, forcing Tony to throw his hands back so he could keep balanced. “So let us see if you enjoy this.”

Tony's mouth widened into an 'O' shape as that devilish tongue slid over his whorled hole. He could just look down enough to see Loki working his way up against the split cheeks, wriggling that pink appendage up and down to wet him. “You...fucking...fuck!” 

“May I take it this meets with your approval?” Loki's impish tone was far too please. And he was a bit thrilled to feel Tony grab him by the back of the head and shove his mouth between the cheeks. A fluttering in his chest made him quite giddy and Loki rammed his tongue up with friendly intentions. 

Tony never responded to the question. All he managed was a guttural noise as Loki took his cock firmly in hand as he worked the tight asshole. His panting grew more pressing as Loki's tongue breached, moving in little circles inside of him. “Lolo. Lolo. Oh fuck. Lolo!” his body wriggled down, trying to get closer. Nothing could be close enough to that hot wet pushing. 

Loki had no intention of stopping. He pulled at the man's cock, pumping it with steady motions, focusing his attention on rimming Tony till the man was a mess in his grip. He could see the dab of precum squeezing out and rubbed it over his thumb, moaning out hotly. Tony was wonderfully close and he could taste it. “Anthony...” he breathed out, devouring the pretty little pucker. He could hear his name being chanted like prayer and it felt deeply gratifying when the man's hole clenched down on his tongue. The cock flexed in his grip and he watched a heavy, thick stream of cum spurt out the top. He squeezed the bottom and drew it up, smiling as Tony whines out in a high tone, the last good bit of the load dribbling out as Loki grinned viciously. “Mine.” he proclaimed and licked it clean.

“All yours. Which means you had better clean up that mess.” Tony teased and watched Loki suck every drop of jizz off. He reached for his lover's cheek and pulled the man over, wrapping his legs about Loki's waist and drawing him into a deep kiss. “You?”

The prince hummed and shook his head. “Not here. We should get back to the ship before we are missed.” 

“And when we get back?” Tony looked so hopeful that Loki couldn't help but laugh. 

“Eager?” Loki chided and wriggled, lifting Tony effortlessly. He held the man by the ass, which the mortal seemed to get a kick out of. “When we get back to your closet of a room, I will gladly let you bend me over any surface you wish and fuck me as hard as you desire, provided you don't mind using your tongue to open me first.”

“Equal exchange huh? I can get behind that.” Tony agreed. 

“Get behind me you ass.” Loki growled playfully. 

When they opened the door, Jarvis scanned the both of them quickly. “Sir, are you quite well? Your heart rate has elevated significantly,”

“Jarvis what did I tell you about checking my vitals without asking?”

“To continue to do so anytime you have been drinking and to ensure Mr. Rhodes is the first person I contact should something be amiss.” Jarvis said promptly. For an AI, he seemed to have his own unique sort of intelligence. Sometimes it almost seemed as though he was being sarcastic. 

“Bad habits?” Loki tsked as the continued down the halls to the pod bay. “Really if you'd have told me you were a lush I...” Tony's eyes had gone wide, his face a blank canvas of confusion and disbelief. Loki turned to see what had brought such concern, and he felt guilty that it took him a moment to realize. 

The ship was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

“Tony...what has happened?”

“Jarvis?” He yelled, the little puttering android moving up to it's creator. “What the hell? Were you planning on telling me the ship was gone?”

“Intelligence regarding the whereabouts of the vessel would require my programming to be tapped into the ships mainframe. Given that Captain Stane has forbidden the action, I do not have the comparability to merge with the ships computer. Thus I have no innate knowledge of it's current location.” Jarvis explained almost as though it should be obvious, though he did sound at least a bit put out by it. 

“Shit shit shit shit.” Tony tapped Jarvis's screen. “Link up! They can't be that far gone you should still be able to catch their signal...”

“Sir I...I do apologize. All I can detect is the ships ion trail. It...it would seem they cleared the planets gravitational pull and went directly into hyperdrive.”

“Hyperdrive? Was he that fucking desperate to leave me here?” Tony groaned and pushed his hair back. “We don't have the capacity for it right now! Fuck we don't have the fuel to waste!”

“What of your friend Rhodney? Surely he would not have just left you here?” Loki offered, trying to help the man calm down.

“Oh fuck.” Tony looked around. “No. He wouldn't have. Rhodney...” He clicked Jarvis's blue tiles. “Look for Rhodney. Is there any signs of life outside of us and the compound?”

The little machine hovered for a moment, the bright blue light shining from it's front as it scanned the area again and again. “Sir I'm sorry but I detect nothing. But I have taken the liberty of linking up to the compounds computer system. I'm afraid this is a storm headed in this direction. The compound is about to be locked down and if we do not hurry inside...”

Loki looked off to the horizon. It was in the distance, but he could see the storm line headed their direction. Like a massive wall of black wind and debris to cloaked everything as far as they eye could see. “Your little servant is right. Tony we need to get indoors now.”

“Fuck.” Tony growled, looking up at the quickly darkening sky as though he could spot the ship somehow. “FUCK!”

Loki took him by the arm, dragging him back into the bay doors just as they were closing. 

Two of the colonists stood there. Loki vaguely recognized them from the drinking bout earlier. They finished closing the doors and hurried over, removing their breathing masks. “What in the hell are you two still doing here? Your ship left...”

“Yes we've become aware of that.” He barked back smoothly.. “Is that a problem.”

“Well not personally, no. But it's against company regulations. We'll need to take you to the commander...is he okay?” 

Loki turned around and sighed. Tony's lips were pressed so tight they almost didn't exist. He was pacing back and forth, muttering something over and over again as Jarvis tried to keep up with him. “He will be fine. When do we see the commander? You don't propose to shove us out into an oncoming storm?”

“Hey man I don't know where your from but we've got standards here. We're not equipped for two more oncoming without somebody outgoing.” He turned to his fellow who shrugged. “Okay look we can uh...”

“You can take us to your commander, now. Given the heavy amount of trade that goes through this place, I would say he could find an extra bed for two people that have provided your encampment with...necessities.” Loki crossed his arms, putting on his best regal voice. It was a risk of course. Some people might not know about the illicit trade running through here. But it was a good bet they at least understood not everything they received had to be through legitimate channels. 

“Eeeeugh. Alright alright.” He took out his com. “Commander Hart we uh, we've got a situation.”

Loki left the man to his discussion and went to his lover. “Tony...”

“Son of a bitch. Son of a BITCH!” Tony roared, his voice echoing in the room. “He knew. I don't know how long that bastard knew but he's been waiting for a fucking opportunity!” Tony looked fit to tear his hair out, gritting his teeth so tightly they might break! “I can't believe this. Years of planning, saving, work...wasted.”

“It's not so bad as all that.” Loki said smoothly, trying to ease his worries. “Surely another ship will come around eventually. You're a clever man. We can barter passage...”

Tony let out a bitter laugh. “Hey buddy?” he yelled at the colonials. “Whens the next ship due for drop off?”

“Three cycles.”

“Three cycles.” Tony smiled and looked at Loki as if this proved his point. “That's nine months for each cycle.” 

“But...surely there will be other salvage ships like the Entrepreneur? Eventually?” Loki looked to the people trying to figure out if they would be allowed to even stay and back to Tony.

“Yeah eventually. But given how low supplies here were I'm willing to bet it's been a few cycles since the last one dropped anything off. We've got no way off this rock, Loki. We're stuck here.” Tony growled and grabbed the com link from the man trying to talk through it. “Hart! Yeah get me a room one cot and a something I can take a piss in that flushes and I'll take a look at your converter see if I can get it to stop chugging up crap every few weeks.” The line garbled a bit. “Ye-huh. Yeup. Yeah I'll look at the incinerator too, keep the electricity running if you can promise us a meal or two a day. Okay. Fine. Deal.” He shoved the com back to it's owner and headed off down the hall.

Loki wasn't used to being ignored. It wasn't something he was overly thrilled about. Yet he could feel the anxiety coming off his lover in waves. The man was always so adept at pulling wit and human for a dull situation. It was strange to see him in such a dour, furious mood. Loki kept pace, not speaking, but watching Tony's posture, trying to discern what he should do now.

He'd never felt this kind of concern for another before. Not in this way. Oh when he'd been Sigyn's husband he had offered her his shoulder to cry on. But she had been a warrior in her own right. A noble lady. She hadn't...needed him. 

Tony needed him.

“Anthony?” Loki inquired softly, the man jerking around to look at him. “Speak to me.”

“Sure whddya wanna talk about?” He grinned, more tightly wound than a coil. “How about how we're stuck on a rock about five hundred THOUSAND light years from civilization! Or how I have no idea what the fuck we're supposed to do from here on out? Stane is probably tearing the ship apart as we speak. I'll be lucky if he doesn't find everything. Shit...shit he'll know Rhodney was in on it FUCK!” 

“Tony, this will not help.” Loki tried to offer comfort. 

“What will? Huh? You got any ideas, bright eyes?” Tony rounded and saw Loki jump and stiffen. He deflated like balloon with a hole in it. “Loki...the only reason he would have done this is because somehow he found out. Somehow he knows I know. And...and that means everything I have worked on for the last fifteen years of my life is about to go up in stardust.” He heaved a sigh as though he was letting the world crumble from his shoulders. “I...Lolo I'm gonna loose everything.” 

“By the nine I do know that feeling.” Loki let the surge of empathy take hold of him. “But as a prince who has some personal knowledge of the nature of stardust let me promise you, it shines very brightly in the dark.” 

“You are very poetic and I appreciate the sentiment but it's not gonna do me a damn bit of good right now.” 

“I know.” Loki took the man's hands, kissing the knuckles. “Then tell me what I may do to help.” 

“I need one of two things. Alcohol or narcotics. Either one. Or both. Depends on the strength of both.” 

“Why does that sound like a bad idea?” 

“Horrible but it's whats gonna get me going right now. I've got a converter and an incinerator to finish.”   
“That will keep a day. Not that one can tell day from night on this slagheap.” He persisted, refusing to let the man escape no matter how he tugged. “Right now you are done in. You are so wretchedly tense you will not even be able to work in this condition.” 

“Lolo I'm not in the mood.”

“Nor do I expect you to be after the blow job I gave you.” He teased but saw no lightheartedness in the man's expression. But he was nothing if not persistent. “Anthony, listen to me. Sleep tonight. Please. Do not leave me alone in this place.” 

Tony shook his head. “I can't. I gotta work. I gotta do something with my hands till I can think right.”

Loki sighed. “Very well. Then I will come with you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Tell me what you know about oxygen conversion equipment and destabilizing incinerators.”

“Absolutely nothing. But I can hand you whatever tool you need if you describe it to me in detail.” 

That won him a small, desperate laugh. “Okay baby. Okay.” Tony looked up, his brown eyes hollow yet deeply appreciative.

 

~~~

 

Loki was somewhat familiar with the concept of working until one dropped in order to avoid thinking about issues you do not want to discuss. Being Aesir...or at least something to the effect, he felt confident he would be able to outlast the mortal. 

Seventy-two hours and one duct taped converter later, he was starting to realize he had underestimated the combination of depression, insomnia and panic attacks. Tony was still going strong and looked to be determined to continue well through another shift. 

“Are you sure you have not been sneaking more of that pruno stuff?” Loki asked, handing the man a wrench. 

“If I had I'd be dead in the bunk not working here.”

Loki snorted. “I can go fetch you some. All you wish to drink.” 

“What happened to being here for me while I work through my current fury?”

“I am here. I will not leave. But even I eventually must sleep.” He gave the widest puppy dog eyes and nudged Tony's hand with his nose. “And you must as well.” 

Tony fumbled the wrench and Loki caught it. He held it up with a wiggle of triumph and the engineer groaned. “Fine. Okay. Bed. Bed tonight.”

“Bed now. Tonight is non existent.” Loki smiled and let the man lean against him as they walked the halls back to the small room they'd been allowed. To be fair it was larger than the bedroom on the ship. He truly wished they could shower off but the limited water rations meant bathing only occurred once a week and it was not their turn. A bottle of water and a clean cloth had to suffice as a quick sponge bath.   
Tony crashed. Hard. He barely made it to the bed before the exhaustion finally caught up with him and Loki tucked him into the sheets neatly. “Sleep well my dear Anthony.” he whispered and kissed the man's greasy hair. 

He ignored the looks he was getting from the other colonials and workers spotted around the place as he hurried down the corridors. He didn't know how long Anthony would remain in his knocked out state so he had to be quick. He had the little android in his hands and it did not seem very thrilled about being taken away from Tony.

“Mr Loki, I'm not entirely sure this is wise.” Jarvis said in what could be described as a distressed tone. “You have no experience with my advanced technological components nor with my interfacing system. If you make a mistake you could do irreparable damage.” 

“It is a risk I must take.” Loki assured him sharply. “Anthony is too strung out to think properly. I however flatter myself that I am used to such intrigues as backstabbing and underhanded conspiracy.” He found a room with tools and put the AI on the table. “You once said you could not interface with the ships computer. You would only know this if you had tried.”

“That is true. Sir had me attempt to heck through the system multiple times as a security measure for his more illicit dealings.” Jarvis confided. Perhaps the android was sure that Loki was in his masters confidence to some extent. 

“Is it possible that while you were attempting to pick the Entrepreneur's locks, she was picking yours?”

“If I take your meaning, it is possible. Though I must admit I am somewhat offended by the implication. My programming was created by both Mr. Stark Sr and Mr. Anthony. I am quite advanced for my size and components.”

“But it is possible.” Loki considered. No, he was no technological savant. But he was a fast learner. “If your programming was 'hacked', then could you follow the same trails back to it's source?”

Jarvis clicked for a moment. “You are asking if I can bypass the infiltration and use it's line to make a connection back to the ship?” 

“Yes.” 

“Theoretically yes.”

Loki rubbed his chin. “Hold on that for a moment.” He could not promise that Stane was the only one involved in this plot. Though he was loathe to bring it up, the only other person on that small vessel with them during the delivery had been Rhodney. And the man, while Tony believed him to be entirely trustworthy, stood to profit a considerable amount by working with the devious Captain and selling out his dear friend. Of course he'd never convince Tony of this without proof. And if there was no proof, he wasn't sure he wanted to place that betrayal on his lovers head. “If I could get you to the console of this establishment, could you send out a message through their system?”

“Theoretically yes, but I am not aware of how far the signal would go. It may only be possible to relay it to the parent company. And I doubt they would want us present on their colony...”

Loki smiled. “Precisely.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony couldn't talk. He wasn't sure he could breath. He checked his pulse twice trying to be sure he hadn't died and gone to heaven. “I...I...it...you. You did! This...” he snapped around, looking at Loki like he was truly seeing a god. “You...this you?”

Loki had never felt more smug in his life, which was saying something. He purred and ran his hands over his lovers shoulders. “Do you like it? I didn't exactly get a choice on the type of ship but I had hoped this would suit you.” 

Tony was sure he was dead now. He let out a sharp whine and grabbed Loki, kissing him so hard he was sure their lips would bruise. 

The god laughed delightedly. “It comes at a cost I am afraid. It will throw your plans for your own business off by some degree.”

Tony frowned until he realized he'd been so caught up in kissing that the god had literally lifted him up off the ground. “How so?”

“The ship is not yours not yet.” He admitted. “Apparently the corporation knew, or at least had some suspicions about how their more distant terraforming crews were maintaining when their regulated shipping was interrupted. They didn't mind, all truth be told. But they want to keep you as an off the books contract. You'll be responsible for supplying this and ten other outlying colonies for the next six years.” 

Tony's nose twitched, and he rubbed the dirt off it. “Thats...better than it could be. How long is the circuit?”

“Do you think I have the slightest idea what any of that ship talk means?” Loki rolled his eyes and handed him the book printed out for them. 

Tony scanned through it. He didn't look happy, but he did look like he accepted the only offer on the table. He whistled. “Fourteen months in circuit and...three months acquisition furlough. Acquisition furlough?”

Loki spread his hands and sighed. “The company recognizes that the cost of going to a contracted resupply station will only increase the wait time on colonial resupply. So the furlough is in hopes that you will avail yourself of the unnecessary cargo of overburdened ships.”

Tony gave a dry laugh. “So from half a smuggler to full fledged pirate.” he clicked his tongue. “Still, better than staying on this dust heap for the rest of our lives.” he folded the contract up and pressed it to his chin, looking at Loki. “You did this for me?”

“Well, I'd like to say I did it for us. After all, I really don't fancy being returned for a bounty. But I like even less the concept of being stuck in this place for years.” He ran his fingers over Tony's chest. “Still, I happen to know of a rather gregariously overburdened, and as of now substantially outgunned ship that can't be too terribly far from here.” Loki's grin was that of a predator. A man who knew how to play all the right angles to get what he wanted. 

“Too far from here. Lolo it could take months, years to find the Entrepreneur and thats IF Stane decided to stay in this quadrant...” 

The god snapped his fingers and Jarvis puttered up, soaring close to his new friends hand. “I am no genius with technology, but your little creature here is surprisingly self aware. At least enough to help me figure out how to retrace the signal your good Captain used to spy on you. And I dare say Anthony when you make friends you make them well.” Loki opened Jarvis's visor and a familiar face stared back at them.

“Rhodney!” Tony grabbed the floating android. “Holy crap I've never been so happy to see those grey hairs!”

“C-cccc-can't t-aklk talk talk for l-lllong.” Rhodney's transmission signal was weak. Probably barely within Jarvis's range. “Se-sessssending cooo-ordinates.” 

The man's face vanished and was replaced by a blue downloading bar as the ships coordinates were transmitted. Tony watched the map come back and smacked his little android. “You...oh fuck! Fucking....yes yes yes yes!” Tony cackled gleefully, chewing his bottom lip. “Ohhhhh Lolo I swear I'm gonna shove an exhaust pipe so far up Stane's ass you could...”

“Easy now lover. We still have a long way to go.” Loki calmed him. “But before all that. I want your word.”

“My word?”

“That you will not turn me in for a bounty.” Loki did not feel the least bit guilty demanding this. Given everything, Tony could be as cunning as anyone. But he was at his core an honorable man. 

Tony blinked and laughed shortly. “After all this you think I'd turn you over? Baby I don't know what you really did and I'm not gonna make you talk about it. But whatever it was, you're here now. You did...” he gestured to their space ship. “You did this for me. You stuck by me.”

“Well it wasn't hard. We are stuck on a planet together.” Loki smiled warmly at the man. “But I still want your word.”

“...that bad huh?” Tony took his hands and kissed the knuckles. “You got it green eyes. I don't say anything to anyone and you don't do anything to get yourself caught. I don't see any reason to turn you over.” 

“That will suffice.” Loki boarded the ship with him. “Now, what do you say we go put a very very very large hole in the side of that spaceship?” 

“Whoa whoa! I am sorry but you're a god and you have no sense of superstition?” Tony waved his hands and ran back into the compound. “I'll be right back!”

Loki threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. What was that insane man doing now?

Tony ran back, holding a bottle of that rotten fruit swill they'd been drinking off and on to pass the time. He ran up to the ship and gave Loki a big grin. “I christen thee, Trickster.” he hauled back and smashed the bottle up against the side, smiling as the smell of yeasty fruit expanded into the air. 

He couldn't help it, Loki purred at the flattery and smoothed out Tony's hair. “Well. I suppose that is one way to say thank you.” he held Tony close up to his chest and drew him in for a kiss. Their lips played with one another, Tony's mouth opening to let the god slide his tongue in. The grip along his back got firmer and Loki groaned into his push. 

“No...” Tony pulled back, smiling but with a finger pointed at the god. “First we find the bad bad man and make him pay. Then we make with happy fun time.”

“The Trickster wants his happy fun time now. But I shall be patient.”

Tony took a look back at the coordinates. “Jarvis? Estimated flight time?” 

“Approximately five days flight time in our current craft.” 

“Great. Lets get some supplies and get a move on! I wanna see stars within the hour!”

 

~~~   
Of course five days later, Loki was a bit sick of stars. Last time he had been distracted with Tony's amorous attentions. But given it was just the two of them, someone had to be at the wheel at all times. Tony was still working out how to wire Jarvis into the mainframe so the little droid could pilot the ship. Loki was starting to learn that when his mortal had a project in him, he got very little sleep and stuck a sandwich in his mouth till he was finished. 

While Jarvis tried to download himself into the encrypted system, Tony busied himself in making sure the weapons systems were upgraded and fully functional. Loki was able to read the directions on the dried food so they could eat together whenever he could pry Tony off the ceilings. The man was determined beyond anything he'd seen. And yet he did not seem angry. He was calm. Almost frighteningly so. 

“Tony. If you don't sleep you'll be in no condition to face him.” Loki warned, pulling the man close to his body and preening his hair. 

“Lolo with all due respect, I've been waiting years to take this son of a bitch down for what he did to my father. So you'll forgive me if I'm a bit too ramped up to...”

Loki growled in his ear. “Tony. You've yet to properly thank me for arranging this.” he tried, eager to get the man to be at ease. 

“After we blow that bastard into deep space you can do whatever you want with me. Promise. But right now I need to focus.” Tony insisted, kissing him quickly on the cheek as he checked their coordinates. “We don't have a crew and I need Jarvis to coordinate our attack if this is going to work.”

Loki tsked irritably, throwing up his hands at his dear engineers unmovable goals. Really he admired it. But right now he wanted the man back in his bed! Deep space wasn't exactly known for it's warmth. The days passed by and Loki managed to get the man to eat a bit more once Jarvis was fully installed. It was almost like having a pet. 

On the fifth day, they received a new transmission. It was Rhodney, coming in much clearer now that they were near. “I've d-done what I can to slow us d-d-own. Stane is starting to get suspicions. Make your move soon.” 

“Hold on just a little while longer.” Tony told him. “Loki, get the cloaking shields up. I don't want him to see us coming in.” He sat down in the chair, slowing down their approach as they went dark. Tony was tracking the Entrepreneurs movements, looking for any sign that they were caught. 

“So would you mind informing me of the plan?” Loki asked, watching him work.

“We're going to dock with them.” Tony said shortly. “Jarvis should be able to override their systems now that I've upgraded him with the ships power backing him. We'll disable their gunning systems and once we're on board, Rhodney is gonna grab some of our friends and we're going to load up the ship with the pharmacy if we can. Then get the hell out of dodge.” 

Loki scoffed. “That is all? No blood and vengeance? No grand triumphant execution of the man who murdered your father?”

“Did I mention the giant bomb I'm going to leave on board? I' sure I did.” Tony looked over his shoulder and gave a wicked grin. “I could have sworn I told you.”

A contented laughter bubbled up in his throat. “Well now. There's my Tony.” 

Jarvis interrupted their shared impending schadenfreude with his own message. “Sir? We are beginning our approach.”

“Perfect. Lolo, I need you to stay on board.”

“What?”

Tony turned to him. “I need you here as a threat if something happens to me. If all else fails, just tell Jarvis to execute Plan Airlock. That will buy us some time.”

“Tony I don't like this. What if something goes wrong? Who will watch out for you?”

“Rhodney. He's been with me since the get go. I'd trust him with me life.” Tony reassured him, giving Loki a kiss as he suited up. “Just sit tight butter buns. I'll be back soon.”

Loki watched him go into the docking bay, sealing off the interior of the ship before walking across the bridge to the Entrepreneur. He could feel that uncomfortable sensation of sinking hope in his chest as the door on the other side opened and Tony stepped in without hesitation. “Jarvis? I want to see whats happening in there.” he demanded and the android drew up visual surveillance. “What? Where is he?” 

“My thought would be that Mr. Stark is using some of the less obvious air vents as oppose to say, strolling down the deck where just anyone might notice him. As such, there are no surveillance cameras located down that path. Once he makes his way to the Solarium, I will be able to locate him more efficiently.” 

Loki chewed his lip, waiting to see some sign of his man. Five minuets. Ten. He was going to be a nervous wreck by the end of this he just knew it. He wanted to be next to Tony, but the engineer had a point. He didn't know the ship as well. He was likely to be more of a burden then a help. And if he stayed here, he could keep an eye on things for Tony. He was just itching to do something! “Tony...” he muttered as he saw the screws from the inside of a vent screw themselves loose and drop. 

Tony snuck from the vent, dropping down to enter his pharmacy. Loki froze when he saw two men coming down the hall, but Tony flagged them down. Obviously some of those he felt he could trust. Loki didn't see Rhodney anywhere yet. He could only assume the man was either securing their escape or keeping Stane distracted. 

In fairly quick order, Tony had them loading up the medicinals and important, irreplaceable florabunda, moving them in through the vents as he kept a look out. Another crew member turned out to help. Then another. Apparently Tony had more friends on board than he realized. As the last of them took a box and Tony checked the Solarium once more, he pulled himself back up into the vent and gave a wave at the camera. He made a fist with one hand and opened it wide, letting Loki know the bomb had been set.

“Finally.” he growled. He was ready to see the destruction of that ship. He wasn't exactly looking forward to a crew sharing their space, but none the less, a captain was hardly a captain without a crew. And Loki had no intention of pretending to obey orders any long than necessary. 

A few moments later he heard a knock at the door and could hardly contain himself. Loki slammed the button down before Jarvis could clear the entrant...

Loki sucked in a breath of air and looked at Rhodney. The man had a black eye, a busted lip, and looked like he was ready to spit nails. He cringed at the blaster being pointed at his back and stumbled forward, arms bound tightly behind him.

“Well well.” Captain Stane whistled with admiration. “Tony my boy you always were a resourceful lad.”


	9. Chapter 9

Many times since his deposit here ion this barren corner of space, Loki had wished for the return of his powers. Yet now he stood there wishing, feeling with all his might, that if he had but a brief second of real magic, he would use it to remove Stane from the face of the universe itself. Now, he felt helpless, useless as he watched the man eye the new ship, nodding with approval. 

“Weyland Yutani?” He chuckled, looking at the insignia on one of the plexi-glass cases. “Well well. Look who went corporate?” he laughed and jerked Rhdoney around, keeping the injured man between himself and Loki like a shield. “Those Starks. Always business minded. Wonder how much he had to sell out to get himself a frigate like this?” The Captain gave Loki an almost praising look. “Or did you have something to do with this, your majesty?”

“Honestly I'm insulted.” Loki preened, looking down at his ruined nails. “I thought for certain I was more valuable to you than to be stranded on a rock. Really. It's no wonder your ship is looking it's age.” His grin was snake like, coiling on his face and ready to strike at any given moment. “Perhaps it's time to consider retirement.”

Stane chuckled and poked Rhodney with his blaster, giving him guidance to keep up. Rhodney, for his part, was watching Loki. Carefully. “There's still some life in my left. Certainly enough to teach a couple of mutinous little shits like these two in line.”

The were circling one another, walking back and forth, trying to keep their distance and yet looking for a reason to escalate this situation.

“You think yourself so clever, dear captain.” Loki mocked. “Well please, allow me a moment to help with the disillusion. You are a petty thief and murderer. You are a poor captain who's command over his crew is poor at best. Down right inexcusable at worst. You stand here faced with a god, a prince among them no less. And you are pointing a weapon at me?” Loki's smile was full of mirth. “Even if that little blasting gun could harm me, and I'm not saying it couldn't. Not having been faced with one I am not entirely sure. But saying it could, let us discuss what happens when the royal family of Asgard discovers who is responsible for my injury. What do you think happens to your cruiser class ship then hm?”

Stane glared at him over Rhodney's injured shoulder. “What makes you think they'll ever find out? Me, Tony, and good ol James here are the only three people who know about your family history your majesty.”

~Doubt it. Seeing as I just found out recently.~ But Loki kept the smirk to himself and let it go. Let the man ramble while he surveyed the room. He had to do something. Tony was on his way back. The bomb couldn't have been set for more the a few minuets. And Rhodney. Tony would never forgive him if he couldn't manage to save the man. And besides, it was clean James had put up a fight. It would be utterly dishonorable to allow him further injury in Tony's name. Loki was only half listening as he saw the little droid, sitting up on one of the overhangs, it's blue eyes darting from Stane to Loki as if asking if he should do something. 

~YES!~ Loki made a point of rolling his eyes for inflection towards the connective bridge between the two ships. Jarvis's eyes followed and it floated up, noticing that Tony was coming across the bridge. He was already hooked into the Trickster. If he tried...

Stane was on this ship. Tony was on the Entrepreneur. A cruiser class ship, even if it was an older one, was sure to outgun the Trickster. Tony's only plan had hinged on secrecy and timing. Get in, get out, and leave a big send off. Trying for a head on confrontation, they never would have stood a chance. Not with one pilot, one woefully unknowledgable prince, and a little droid. 

Jarvis was already plugging himself in, trying to find a way of warning Tony before he got too far. 

Loki could play his part. Be the distraction. “Let me ask you then.” he began, not caring the he'd interrupted a perfect tirade. “What point was there in it all? Really. If what Anthony has told me is correct, his father was set to make you all unbelievably rich. All you had to do was behave yourself. So why bother with a mutiny?”

“Tony didn't explain much. See, the sort of people who contract us ain't always the most favorable sort of folk. And if they saw their primary runners going legit well...they might get to thinking we'd stabbed them in the back. Stark didn't care about that. Wanted to leave the life behind. Wanted to make good. All I can imagine is it had something to do with his kid hanging around. Probably wanted a better life for Tony.” Stane shook his head. “You know, it really doesn't matter if it's on an ocean of water or an ocean of stars, a pirate is a pirate. You don't get that out of your blood.”

Loki overplayed the dramatic laugh and noticed that Tony was no longer on the bridge. Whatever Jarvis had done, he could only hope it had worked. He couldn't keep Stane on this tirade forever. Out of the corner of his eye he could swear he saw something moving on the other ship.

WEEEEOOOOP WEEEEOOOOP WEEEEOOOOP WEEEEOOOOP

The entire room went red as the klaxons went off, Loki's pupils shrank and he covered his ears, unused to the sound coming from nowhere. Stane jumped, and Rhodney dropped to his knees, turned, and launched himself fully at Stane's midsection. The two men collided into one another and Loki looked around in a panic for Jarvis.

WARNING! WARNING! TARGETING SYSTEM HAS BEEN DETECTED! 

It was Jarvis's voice blaring at ear splitting levels through the intercom system, keeping the chaos at a maximum. Loki spun around, looking for where the blaster had vanished to. James was doing his best, but a busted shoulder didn't make for a long fight. Stane played dirty, slamming his fist into the injury again and again as James held on and tried to get him into a choke hold. Stane was an older man but by no means feeble. A lifetime of piracy didn't make for weak men. James got a shot on him and paid back the bruise on his eye before the captain grabbed him by the ribs and slammed him down into the flooring of the ship. He took him by the back of the head and cracked him down and James made a sickening sound. 

Loki grabbed the blaster gun from under the cargo boxes just in time to stand and see Stane ducked behind a bleary eyed and bloodied Rhodney. “You will release him!” he said, holding the gun awkwardly.

Stane laughed, dragging the man up with him. “No I don't think so. Tony won't fire. If he'd made it to the control room than he knows you two are in here. He wouldn't risk his fuck toy and his friend. And you? Look at you. Never held a gun in your life. If you miss, you'll either hit James here or blow a hole in the ship. So why don't you just put that down and if you're lucky I'll let you stay in a cell while I blow Tony out of the docking por....”

TCHHHICKPPPPPPOW!

Stane stood there for a moment, his mind clearly not registering what his body had just experienced. He shook for a second, dropping James and looking down at his ribs. Or at the very least what was left of them. He managed a look before Loki pulled the trigger again and watched the mans' head turn into rather bloody cottage cheese. He let the man kneel and fall, clearly shocked by the suddenness of his own end before rushing forward to Rhodney on the floor.

“D-didn't know Aesir h-had guns.”

“They don't.” Loki said shortly. “We prefer swords and axes. But I've always fancied myself a good shot.” 

The warning klaxon shut down as they heard a voice come over the intercom.

:LOKI, I SWEAR TO FUCK IF YOU EVER SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL BUT YOUR ASS OPEN FROM HERE TO ASGARD!:

James laughed, then cringed, then laughed again. “He yells because he cares.”

“I had noticed.”

 

~~~

 

The next few days flew by in a whirlwind of activity. Thankfully, most of the crew seemed to prefer Tony over Stane, even if it was only because they felt he might be a bit less problematic than their former captain. The ones who seemed to find Stane a more compatible officer were given a fair option. Get in the cells and wait till they hit port or find the nearest exit and go out it. Not too surprisingly, most of them chose the cells. Loyalty among thieves only goes so far after all.

Thankfully, this also put them on the plus side of having a full crew. A benefit indeed with James being out of commission while he recuperated. The physician of the Entrepreneur had promised he would make a full recovery, though his right eye was entirely ruined. 

“Don't fuss over it.” Tony promised faithfully. “We'll make you a prosthetic so damn good Jarvis will be envious.” 

James was on plenty of very high quality enhanced pharmaceuticals from Tony's private reserve so he hadn't told him the good news yet. Tony had every intention of letting James take control of the Trickster once the Entrepreneur had been taken in for repairs, claiming his fathers ship as his flagship and keeping his long time friend as his captain.

Loki had no mind to be upset over it. He'd gotten the Trickster through a bit of underhanded dealing for both their sakes. And this? Well, well given what Loki himself had done to try and claim his birthright, he was in no position to argue. Besides, the Entrepreneur would take months to finish and at the moment their funds were limited. James needed time to heal so it was going to mean taking the time for the Trickster to tow it's big sister to a port while Tony pretty much sold off all his excess stock from his secret cargo hold in order to pay for repairs. Not to mention they still owed several cycles worth of work to Weyland -Yutani and if what half Tony had said about the company was true, they were not ones to be crossed.

But this was not square one. Oh no. Tony couldn't have behaved more like he'd won the race! He was already drawing up new plans for the ship. Repairs weren't good enough. Improvements were needed. From stern to stem, every port and pegging needed to be altered, even in the smallest ways. He would need to upgrade Jarvis which would take weeks on it's own plus the instillation...

Loki was slowly becoming used to the way Tony behaved when on a project. He knew something of this himself. After all his mother often had to remind him to eat when he was busy studying advanced incantations. But this was become something of an irritation. Tony would wander into bed, half asleep on his feet, flopped down with an unwashed arm around Loki and proceeded to snore like he was trying to drown himself. 

Now Loki prided himself on being a patient man. He'd put up with Thor for nearly fifteen hundred years and he was certain that stood for something. But it was all relative. And Tony had promised him payback for many things. 

Loki was not above taking it.

Tony was sitting down at his desk. He could have moved into the captains quarters, but truth he told it held some bad thoughts. Maybe some things he wasn't ready to disclose yet. 

Loki dropped by, placing a small drink complete with ice cubes next to Tony. “Something to help you relax my darling?”

Tony grunted a thank you and took a sip, not even looking up.

The god gave an abject sigh, taping his fingers on the doorframe. “To-knee.” his voice gave a little sing song lilt as he leaned down over the desk, unzipping the top of his suit a bit. 

The man paused and blinked like he'd just noticed who was standing there trying to seduce him. “Shit what time is it?” He looked over at Jarvis who was put putting in a 'sleep' state next to him. “Hey! Hey you...” he tapped the droid and it beeped awake. “Shit. I'm sorry baby.”

Loki smiled and ran his fingers through Tony's hair, scratching just enough to elicit a sweet moan from Tony. “I am not upset. You are a captain now. You have many responsibilities.” he heard the mans pleased grunt as his fingers trailed their way down to Tony's shoulders. “It is not my intention to keep you from work. Hush. Just enjoy your drink.” 

Tony gazed at him with the sweetest nut brown eyes. “Lolo you are magical.” he took another sip and smacked his lips. “God that is smooth.”

“It should be. I added some of your powdered giggle blossom to it.”

His lover stopped, mouth opened wide as it took him a moment to process what had just occurred. Loki hummed smugly, continuing to rub his shoulders as it sunk in. Finally Tony let out a dreamy chuckle and knocked the entire glass back, sucking the ice. “Naughty.”

“I had to do something. You will wear yourself out.” Loki nibbled his neck playfully. “That is my job.”

Tony leaned back, pulling away from his work and wrapping his arms around his lover, a light giggle trailing up from his throat like vines. “Okay. Okay pretty boy. I'm all yours. Tell me how you want to be fucked tonight.”

“Oh? Is that you think I'm after?” Loki slipped a hand around his neck, pressing just enough to assert his control. “No no my dear pretty man. I will be doing the fucking tonight.” Tony's cock twitched at the growl in his voice. He closed his eyes and sunk back into Loki's will, nodding his consent. “There we are.” He knelt down and kissed down the back of Tony's neck, running his tongue down the shoulder blade. “Now, shall you undress or shall I do that for you as well?”

Tony nodded hurriedly. “Yes. Do the thing.”

Loki pulled the buttons apart, scratching the brush of hair on the mans chest. “Wicked man. Perhaps I should have cut the dosage in half.”

What followed was a snorting giggle. “Nah. Best I've felt all week.” He turned and wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders, rolling his hips up. “Come on. Lolo. Baby?” he rubbed their upper lips together, flirting playfully as his tongue flicked out. “Please?”

Even if he hadn't been planning on ravishing the man senseless, that would have convinced him. His powers might remain diminished, but his strength was still somewhat his own. He scooped Tony up effortlessly and carried him across the room to the bed. “Silly man. Silly sweet man.” he pressed Tony down, letting the man wriggle down into the sheets with that semi-delirious smile. He straddled Tony, keeping him in place as he finished undoing the top and pulled it off. “My man.”

“All yours Loki.” Tony took one hand and began to lavish attention on the nimble fingers. He sucked them into his mouth, cradling them against his tongue till they popped out wet and ready.

That was it. He was going to wreck this poor creature till Tony was forced to sleep for a week. Loki lifted himself up just enough to grab Tony and flip him over before tearing his shirt off and revealing the expanse of flesh to himself. Loki bared his teeth and scratched down Tony's body, watching the light pink marks show where he'd been. “Oh yes.” he tossed his hair back. “Yes.”

“Fuck!” Tony arched into it, panting. Everything felt so much more intense under the powders influence! The tingle burned through his skin, allowing him to relish it before Loki repeated the motion, digging the grooves deeper. The man's teeth dug in briefly and Tony realized his role here was more prey than predator. 

“You've been ignoring me Tony.” Loki said in a coy warning. He traced little figure eights into the man's back with a single nail. “That won't do at all.”

“S-ouh-r-ry!” Tony squirmed under him, only serving to excite the god further with his lewd motions. The fingers were playing down his ribs, tickling him maddeningly. 

“Do not apologize. Make up for it.” Loki hooked his fingers under the hem of the trousers and tugged at them, revealing the beautiful round cheeks. He dug him hands into the dimples and yanked Tony down on the bed just to show he could. He took the man by the hair and pushed his face down into the pillows. Loki moved the man's hips up and pushed a pillow under them. A wry content washed over him when he heard Tony's plaintive whine and brushed up against the erect cock. “There we are. Just what a wanted to see.”

“Lolo. Come on. Please?”

“No. I have plans first. You've denied me my entertainment Tony and I have come for payback.” Loki warned him as he moved his body down and pulled the beautiful thighs apart, letting Tony's worried cock dangle healthily between them. He caressed his fingers down it, watching Tony give a high whine and shudder back into position. “Good. Stay right there.” he cooed and pried the cheeks apart. “I have longed to do this.” 

Tony would have objected if he'd thought about it. Not that he didn't want to. Just that he was caught between the high of the drug and the exhaustion of everything. Honestly he would have pleasantly accepted it if Loki had plowed him through till he came and knocked out. But this...

Loki's warm breath made his furled hole clench and Tony lost his train of thought. Or all thought really.  
The intensity of the high made this an unbearable sensation of tickling glory! He howled out, clawing into their pillows and letting Loki take him over. As it wound around him, Tony could only hump back against it in mindless need, Loki welcoming the earnest effort.

The god played with him like this for some time, clearly enjoying the build up. He reached under his man and played with the cock in a delicate manner. He barely touched it, giving just enough of a stroke to make Tony hunger for more. 

“Loki! L-lo-h-kei!” Tony's voice echoed his desperation! This was just cruel! Especially in this state! “I...please...c-can't I suck you or something? Please?”

“You will. All in good time. I will have your mouth wrapped around my prick to the hilt and see your pretty nut brown eyes water.” Loki's voice was a dusky poem of lewd invention. It only served to give Tony something to hear, a verbal stimulation to occupy his thighs and consume his senses. “For now I wish you to lie here and belong to me.”

“Kay.” It was about all the strength he had in him to manage that. He couldn't resist. Not that he wanted to. He wanted to pour out every stress on his plate to Loki and let the god take the reins. 

“So glad you agree.” Loki slid a finger into him, cooing at the embracing warmth. “Oh yes! Darling Tony.” he moved his finger about, watching for every twitch and groan that brought his engineer pleasure. “More?”

“Yes!” Tony groaned. He pushed his hips back, prostrating himself for it. Another finger slipped into his body and probed deeply into the tightness, seeking out his prostate. When he found it, Tony screamed so loud the metal walls rattled. “FUCK! Fucking....FUCK! FUCK SHIT!”

Loki cackled. “Well well. I think we've found another use for your giggle blossoms.” He crooked into it, helping to rub the gland as Tony slapped the bed frame. “Apparently the make for a grand stimulation exaggerator.”

Tony gurgled and chewed his lower lip, shaking his head back and forth. This was unbelievable! Oh he'd toyed with the drugs before, but in much lower dosage and not mixed with alcohol. Loki was really taking risks with this, but he had faith that it wasn't being overdone. Or at least he would if he could think that far. 

Loki withdrew his motions and sat back, readying himself as Tony writhed for his persona amusement. 

“L-lolo?” 

“Wait.” He ordered and petted the mans backside. “Wait for me Tony.” The poor thing mewled and slipped a hand under himself, reaching for his needy cock and pumping slowly in time with Loki. He was fortunate, the god seemed to enjoy it. “Oh yes. Show off for me. Show me your need.” Loki leaned forward, foundling his own cock. He slipped his tongue back into the entry and reveled in the sorrowful wail of a man on the edge.

He enjoyed the playing. Loki had always enjoyed the playing. He waited till he could hear the short, desperate pants before withdrawing his tongue again. “Now then, pull that hand away.”

“Loki for fucks sake...”

Loki drew his cock up along the wet hole and slid it easily between Tony's cheeks. “Do you want this?”

“Oh yes. Hell yes!” Tony looked back over his shoulder. “I want you!”

“Then take your hand off that lovely cock.” He warned and Tony nodded rapidly, removing his hand despite the dripping precum that dappled the sheets under him. “Good man.” He pressed the bulbous head to Tony's entry and moved it ins low circles, prolonging the teasing just a bit more. 

Tony on the other hand was at the point of ready or not. He growled and slammed himself backwards, arching up like a cat in heat when he succeeded! “NNNNNNAAAAAGHHH! OH yees! Loki! L-LOKI yes!” 

Loki made a 'wouf' sound as he got the air knocked out of him! Perhaps he should have given a lower dose! He grabbed the bed for stability and tried to find his balance, but it was damned impossible with Tony rocking himself onto that cock like his life depended on it. “OH! Oh gods above yes!” Loki hissed. “Yes! Tony my darling Tony!” He forced himself back onto his knees and grabbed the man's ass. He met the bucking force with his own, knocking their bodies together voraciously. It was rough and the friction was damn near unbearable. But it was ride onward to glory or let Tony continue to destroy himself through stress. Loki forbade it! He would pound this man till Tony passed out and then continue till the came in his sleep! 

Tony's cock was rubbing the pillow under him! He adored the texture of the fabric grinding up into his tender skin. He was so close to orgasm! God he was going to pass out! He was going to loose his fucking mind! He was crying out, pleading and still Loki refused him mercy! But he loved it that way. He loved being strung out like this. And he knew who to thank for it. “Loki. Oh fuck Loki.” his voice was too hoarse to scream again. “Oh Loki thank you. Ohhhhhh fuck me thank you baby.”

“Hush now. I know.” Loki grunted, straining as he adored the tight grip on himself . His cock throbbed within the sweet wet grip as he tried to hold off just a little longer! “Tony. Beautiful Tony. Let me do this for you.” he crooned and sat back, lifting Tony with one arm. He wanted to cradle the man in his arms. He wanted to watch Tony's cum shoot from his body, propelled from nothing but the sheer strength of this tender penetration. “Mine.” Loki growled again. 

“Y-yahours!” Tony managed. 

“Mine!” Loki commanded. 

“YES!” Tony answered splendidly and landed down to the balls. He leaned back as Loki popped his hips up and took him. He was gone. Nothing could have prevented him from the beautiful tremor of orgasm when it seized him. Tony sobbed and let Loki hold his as the stream of hot jizz shot out, splattering his stomach. “Yes! Oh fuck yes! Fuck yes! Oh fuck me...!” He fell back, letting himself enjoy the wonderful stretch that continued even afterwards. “Loki you're gonna kill me.”

A cruel laughter echoed at his back. “No. Never. Never my dearest Tony.” he swore and kissed along the mans throat. “Just hold for me a bit longer. You can' do that can't you Anthony?” His response was a whimper drawn from the back of the throat and a hesitant nod. Loki took the burden on himself. He held the man under the thighs and pumped him up and down. Tony's body needed only to be a vessel now. Loki drank him in and let himself enjoy the slow release, pouring his cum deep into Tony's accommodating body. “Yeesssss. Oh yes. Oh dear sweet Tony.”

“Nuuugh.” 

Loki held him slow, not wishing to withdraw as they sank to the bed. He refused to let go of his prize. Instead he kissed Tony along the back lovingly, offering him the slow, patient stroking of a deeply satisfied prince. Tomorrow there would be word to do. And for many months after that. But right now, he knew he could provide Tony with this relief whenever it became needed. “Sleep my darling. I'll be here come morning.”

Tony moaned and took his gods arm, wrapping himself into the warmth and smiling peacefully.


End file.
